Overcoming Time
by CrimsonVampriss
Summary: I suck at summaries. Chiyo Harasei upon a fight with her aunt, gets sucked into ancient mirror and into the Universe of the Four Gods. There she meets the Genbu no miko, and her seishi however was brought there to do good or evil?
1. Chapter 1

I was on my way home from school, it had been a long day, and I just wanted to go home and forget it all. First off I bombed a test, a test that would ensure me a chance at getting into the honor's class now my aunt would be all over my case. But the worst part about this day was the fact that Sai my boyfriend dumped me. I had really cared about him, too but I was no Tani Ouno that's who he had dumped me for, here lately my life had been in shambles nothing was going right and I just wished to get away.

To go some where I could forget, all my troubles but who was I kidding? There was no such place, if there was I would know. Just then my foot kicked something hard, I let out a curse as I looked down there laying on the side walk was a ancient looking mirror, I stooped down and picked it up. I wondered what it was doing outside, well there was no reason leaving it out here, as I started walking towards home I gazed back into the mirror and for a moment I thought I saw a flash of snow. But when I looked again, all I saw was my own reflection oh great now I was seeing things, looney bin here I come! Moments later I walked up into my yard, and I put the mirror in my bag and headed inside. When I got inside I put my bag in my room and decided to go ahead and tell my aunt the bad news, there was no sense in putting it off for too long besides she'd find out anyway. I found her in the living room watching t.v. as she usually was this time of day when I walked in though, she shut the t.v. off and beamed. "Well how did you do?" my aunt asked. I sighed, and replied. "I'm sorry aunt Kiyo I didn't make the cut." "Why?! You studied hard for weeks or was that a lie?!" she asked furiously. I know she'd react like this, no matter how hard I tried to get the grades I wanted I couldn't. "I studied very hard but I just didn't get it." I explained. My aunt got up from the chair she had been sitting in, and placed her hands on her hips as she all but shouted. "Too hard? I don't think so, I bet you weren't studying for your biology test! You were probably with that boy again!" At the mention of Sai, I winced it still hurt, for her to bring it up like that didn't make matters any better. "I wasn't I was studying!" I insisted. "Liar! Your just like your mother you cant get enough, of the guys!" my aunt spat out. Hearing her compare me to my mother, pushed me over the edge!

"Don't you dare compare me, to my mother when you don't even know me!" I shouted. From there I raced up to my room, and slammed and locked the door it was always like this when I couldn't please her with my grades! But tonight she had done something she never had before, she brought my mother into the fight. I stalked over to my bed, and sat down as I did I happened to look over at my bag my eyes went wide, as I saw my bag giving off a bright purple light. What the hell? I thought to myself as I lifted the flap of my bag and found that it was the mirror that was glowing. I picked it up and no sooner had I done that, I felt a strong gust of wind come from the mirror! What the hell was going on?! I wondered. I felt myself being scooted forward much to my horror, the wind was trying to pull me into the mirror! I tried planting my feet to the floor, so I could keep myself from being sucked in.

But the wind only got stronger, and before I knew it I was pulled into the mirror! I was tossed, and turned every which way it was enough to make me want to puke, I was scared and I had no clue what was going on, or why this was happening to me. A few moments later, I landed down on the cold, hard ground when I looked around I saw that everything was covered in snow, and it was freezing! Where was I?! What was going on?! I asked myself, silently as I got to my feet. "Hello is anybody there?!" I called out. But there was no answer, I walked around for a while in the freezing cold trying to find someone that could help me, but hours later way after I began to go numb I still hadn't found anyone. My steps became heavier, with each step I took and my vision began to go blurry just as I came to a cave I felt my feet give and seconds later the ground came rushing up to meet me. As I hit the cold ground, instantly everything went black.

Hikitsu's POV

A snow storm was raging outside, me Tomite, Uruki, and the priestess had all taken cover inside a cave a while ago before it hit. We now were warming ourselves by the fire, about that time a loud thud sounded through out the cave, and I wondered if that meant that the snow had covered the entrance.

Tomite must have been thinking the same thing by what he said. "Damn I bet we're stuck here now!" I rose to my feet, and started towards the entrance. "I'll go check it out, and let you know." I said. When I got to the entrance, I saw that we weren't snowed in after all but what I did see shocked me a girl about Takiko's age with long black hair, was laying there face down in the snow. I felt my feet move forward, before I realized what I was doing I was over there by her. I turned her over, and noted the strange clothes she had on they were nothing like I had seen before. I wondered where she was from, she was very pale and freezing cold I checked for a pulse and felt a faint one. If she didn't get warm soon, then she'd die of frostbite I scooped her up and carried her to where everyone was at. When they saw what I had in my arms I explained. "We aren't snowed in, the thud we heard was her falling. "Is she dead?" asked Tomite. I shook my head, and replied. "No but she will be if we don't warm her up, there's too many people around the fire right now. So she'll have to be warmed by body heat." I saw the lecherous look on Tomite's eyes as he said.

"Well I don't mind warming her up." "Don't let him near her, especially with that look in his eyes. I can change into a women to warm her I guess." replied Uruki. But I just shook my head, and replied. "No its okay I'll warm her." I saw everyone's shocked expression they probably weren't expecting me to say that. I walked towards the back of the cave, and lit a small fire and shed the girl of her clothes, and laid her on my mat. From there I took off my own clothes and laid down on top of her, I focused everything I could, on warming her up I laid my head onto her shoulder and laid perfectly still. The poor thing was freezing it, would probably take a while before she was warm.

Normal POV

No telling how many hours later, my lashes fluttered, and I opened my eyes. Huh? I was alive? That's when I noticed that something wasn't quite right, about that time is when I looked down to see a man on top of me! I tensed and squeaked out nervously. "What are you doing?! Get off of me!" I asked. The man then raised his head up, the fire that illuminated his face made it easy to see what he looked like, he had long silvery blond hair, and the one eye that wasn't covered up by a bandage was blue. "Your awake, forgive me you were freezing and would have died if I hadn't shared my body heat." replied the man. My eyes widened when I realized we were both naked, it was embarrassing and I didn't like it one bit but I decided to swallow my pride after all he had saved me. He then got up off me, and I turned my back to him, as I replied. "Thank you."

"Your clothes are still damp so you'll have to stay like that for a while." replied the man as he started to walk away. Because I didn't know where I was I reached out to the only human around. "Wait don't go I don't know your name, or where I'm at!" I said hurriedly. He then turned around, and asked. "I see your currently in Bel Jia and .... I'm Hikitsu where are you from? Who are you?" Bel Jia?! Where was that?! I wondered. "Where is Bel jia located?! I'm from Japan and I'm Chiyo Harasei." I said all in a rush. His face filled with confusion, he then turned and left only to come back with a pretty girl with long brown hair, and brown eyes. "Is she from your world?" Hikitsu asked her. I was filled with puzzlement, what did he mean by her world? Weren't we still on Earth? I asked myself silently.

The girl then walked forward, and studied me which kind of creeped me out a little. "The clothes are different, but I'm sure she is how did you get here?" she asked. Even though they'd probably think I was weird I related how I ended up here. "I see maybe it was Genbu's idea to bring you here." she said quietly. "Genbu who's that?" I asked. "One of the four gods that protects this region, but I doubt it was Genbu since the priestess has already been chosen." murmured Hikitsu. Confusion filled my face, I had no idea what they were talking about after all this kind of stuff wasn't suppose to exist. "I'm Takiko, you've already met Hikitsu come sit by fire, and I'll tell you everything I know." replied the girl.

I grabbed my clothes which by now were warm, and Hikitsu walked away so I could have some privacy. "You must be scared." said Takiko. As I finished dressing, I turned around and replied. "Just a little but more so just confused." From there I followed Takiko out into the front of the cave, where Hikitsu and two other young men were.****


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: This is a story I started a while back, it was on hold for a while. So I decided to put it on here, and finish it. If your wondering about the pairing its a love tringle type of story between Hikitsu, and Tomite. This one however isn't yaoi.

A couple of hours later, I learned that Takiko was the Genbu priestess and Hikitsu, Tomite, and Uruki were her protectors Takiko herself had been brought from Japan, and she had decided to become the priestess and save Bel Jia. She also had told me that she, and the others were looking for the other Genbu seven. "Do you by any chance have a character on your body like this?" asked Takiko as she pointed to a Japanese character on Tomite's shoulder blade. "Oi Takiko don't go showing off my body!" Tomite said with a blush. I shook my head, and replied. "No I don't have any symbols like that sorry." "It might not have appeared yet." said Uruki. That could be a possibility but, I highly doubted I could be one of genbu seven. "It would be awesome if you were, cause there would finally be a girl among us, and not a fake." Tomite said cheerfully. "There's a fake girl?" I asked in confusion. He couldn't mean Takiko after all she looked like a girl to me, but before I could ask anything there was a lite gust of wind, in Uruki's place was a girl about mine, and Takiko's age. I watched in awe as Uruki crawled over to Tomite, and asked. "What's wrong Tomite? I'm not a good enough girl for you?" Tomite gulped and looked away then replied. "Your not even a real girl, so quit joking around." Even though I wasn't sure what was going on I couldn't help but laugh. Just about that time Uruki quit goofing off, and changed back into a man.

"Uh sorry forgot you were there." Uruki replied. "Its okay, but could someone explain why Uruki just turned into a woman?" I asked. Moments later I learned that the Genbu seven had powers, so they could better protect her. Uruki's power gave him the ability to control wind while in the form of a woman. From the looks of it he didn't like his power to well, and I wondered why. "When the storm clears up, I think you should stay with us." replied Takiko a moment later. Uruki scoffed then replied. "I don't think that's a good idea, we don't even know why she was brought here. It could be a problem for us later, think a little." I couldn't blame him not really I mean even I didn't know why I was brought here. But before I could say anything, Takiko placed her hands on her hips and said firmly. "That's what we're going to find out, she's coming with us!" "I don't want to be a burden, when the storm clears up I'll try and find my way." I said.

"Don't worry about him, Chiyo he's just a very cautious person. You should come with us like Takiko says." replied Tomite. I still wasn't so sure, I did feel they shouldn't have to stay with me. But at the last minute I decided to agree, they might be able to help. "Okay but the moment I become a bother just let me know." I said quietly. "Now that, that's settled I think we should turn in for the night." Takiko said. That didn't sound like a bad idea, I rose to my feet and headed over to a softer looking area. Though it still would be hard sleeping on the rock regardless of what area I slept in."Oi Chiyo there's plenty of room in my mat for you." Tomite offered. Right before I turned around I heard a loud smacking noise, and Tomite crying out in pain. "Damn Hikitsu, don't hit me that hard!" Tomite said with a wince. "You can have my mat, in the back its warmer back there." replied Hikitsu. My eyes widened a bit, at his offer it was nice but I couldn't accept. "Thank you but I have to decline besides where will you sleep?" I asked. "I insist I can sleep on the ground, I have before." said Hikitsu. I still didn't feel too good about, taking his mat but I didn't want to offend him either. "Okay if your sure thanks." I said. "Its no trouble good night." I then said my goodnights to everyone, and headed back to Hikitsu's mat. I laid down and found myself drifting off shortly after.

Takiko's POV

As I headed over towards my mat, Uruki's voice stopped me. "Do you really want a stranger coming along with us?" asked Uruki. I sighed he was as suspious, and cautious as ever but he had his reasons. "She's like how I was when I first came here alone, scared, and confused. If I can help her feel more comfortable then I will." I said softly. I knew how it felt, to be on your own in a whole new world around things that normally wouldn't be real in reality. So I wanted to help out, as much as I could when Uruki said no more, I went and laid down. Tomorrow we would set out early so I wanted to get plenty of rest.

Normal POV

The next morning I woke up as I felt someone lightly shaking me, I opened my eyes to see that it was Hikitsu. So it hadn't been a dream, this was all real after all. "Good morning." I said. "Good morning to you as well, sorry to wake you but Takiko wants to get a early start." replied Hikitsu. "No its fine, I understand." I said as I rose. Hikitsu then handed me a green dress, it looked very old fashioned, but I couldn't deny the fact that it was pretty. "Takiko wanted you to wear this, its one of the extra dresses she had. It'll help you not stand out so much, around here its not good to stand out." explained Hikitsu. I then nodded, and as he left I changed and did the best I could with my hair. After I was done I walked to the entrance where everyone was waiting on me. "Thank you for the dress, its nice." I said. "Your welcome I figured it was best that you didn't stand out too much." replied Takiko. I didn't really want to stand out, myself so I had no problems blending in. "Lets get going we have a long day ahead of us." replied Uruki. So from there we set out, into the mountains it was still freezing and the dress Takiko had lent me only kept me so warm, I wondered how they survived this cold weather.

I was use to a warm region where it was practically hot all the time, even our winters were warm so my body was having trouble adjusting to the climate change. "Get on, you must be freezing." replied Tomite. I looked up at him, he had his hand stretched out towards me because I was too cold to argue I took his warm hand and he hauled me up on his horse. He set me in front of him, and urged his horse onward about that time that's when I realize how high up I was. I had never been on a horse in my life, so it was a little scary to me and I was about tempted to tell him to let me down because I was going to fall. "Its alright I've got you, you wont fall." Tomite replied. How he noticed, beats me maybe he could sense it or maybe it could have been the fact that I was shaking a little. "I'm sorry its just so high up, I've never rode in my life." I replied a few moments later. "Don't worry about it, you'll be fine Takiko would skin me alive if I allowed you to fall." muttered Tomite. From there I found myself leaning back against his broad chest, and I enjoyed the scenery everything was covered in a blanket of snow.

The sky was cloudy and it looked as if it might snow some more before the day ended, it was a nice change from always having to worry about the heat index rising. If I was a normal person then, I would be wanting to go home right about now but the truth was I didn't I wouldn't have to worry about trying to be the overachiever that my aunt wanted. I wouldn't have to worry about running into Sai and Tani at school, I was now in a new world where no one knew me and I wouldn't have to try to be perfect I could finally be myself. The only thing that made me a little uneasy was because I didn't know why I was brought here, was it for a good reason or was it for a bad one? I asked myself. "Is it always snowy around here?" I found myself asking Tomite. "Yes it is, its almost always snowing." he replied. "We'll be out of the snow soon, though we're heading out Bel Jia." replied Takiko. I didn't know whether to be happy about that or a little disappointed, but I tried not to let it show on my face, a few hours later the snow started to let up just like Takiko had said and we arrived in a small village.

As I looked around I noticed that people we're wearing clothes like the others had on, I guess it was a good thing I had borrowed the dress from Takiko. "We're not staying here for long we just need some supplies." I heard Takiko say quietly to Uruki. Not being able to contain my curiosity I asked. "Is something wrong?" "Not in particular, but.... you see the Genbu priestess, and her warriors are feared and even hunted because some fear that they will be the down fall of the country. Plus we have someone after us right now, and we don't want you to get caught up in our battle and get hurt." whispered Takiko. I couldn't understand why anyone would fear them, they looked harmless and besides from what Takiko and the others had told me, Takiko was suppose to save the country not destroy it so why would they think something like that? I wondered. "If you worried about someone finding you out, I could go get your things." I offered. Takiko smiled a little then replied. "That's nice of you, but we cant live in fear or we'll never save this country, when I took the stand as priestess I vowed that I would not back down for anyone." "That's very brave of you." I said quietly. I hadn't known her all that long, but already I could see how amazing Takiko was no wonder why the others had decided to follow her. About thirty minutes later we began wandering all around town and we were in and out of stores, me being from modern times made everything look ancient to me but I had to admit some of things that people were selling were beautiful. Just about that time, Takiko grabbed my hand and pulled me into a nearby clothing store my guess was that she wanted to get some new clothes. "I cant tell you how long its been since, I've seen another girl about my age! Usually the ones back in my world were a bit snobby but your someone who I can get along with. I'd like to get a few outfits for you, so you wont be stuck in that same dress throughout our trip." Takiko said excitedly. I had a few friends back home, but I wasn't really close to them so I didn't really go shopping with them, so it was a bit awkward for me to shop with a girl my own age now. "I'd like to but I don't have any money, and it wouldn't feel right having you pay for me." I said quietly.

"That's alright I want to, plus I could use a few dresses myself." Takiko said. Before I could say anything, a familiar voice butt in. "Just let her treat you, so she wont hound you any further." I looked over and there stood Uruki, about that time Takiko about had a fit. "Limdo! What are you doing in here? This is a clothing stores for females!" Takiko asked with a blush. "Huh? Limdo I thought your name was Uruki." I asked in confusion. Takiko looked around and nodded, then whispered. "It is, but I'm just using his given name so people wont find out." Oh so that was why, I decided it was best if I did the same while I was in this town I didn't want to get them hurt because of me. "So? I'm in here just in case something should go wrong after all its my duty to protect you." Uruki said stubbornly. "The worse that could happen, is a clothes hanger flying off the wrack, and poking me in the eye and I doubt that's going to happen." Takiko said sarcastically. Uruki just threw his hands up in the air, and muttered something to himself as he walked out the door. From there I just gave in and allowed Takiko to buy a few dresses for me, and a bag made of animal hide so I could put the dresses in. To be honest I didn't like dresses all that much, but I didn't think they sold pants here for women so I'd just have to grin and bear it for now.

After that was done, we went and found the guys in the weapons shop as I looked around in awe I realized that I had never seen so many swords, and daggers in my life. Some of them had very unique designs on them, when I saw the others were still browsing I decided to take a look around myself. I stopped in front a display case that had all sorts of daggers, and dirks some of the hilts had jewels incrusted into them and others had designs such as dragons and sakura blossoms. "Do you see anything you like?" asked Hikitsu. "Their all nice daggers." I said. "I agree, but is there one in particular you like?" Hikitsu asked. I looked closely and on top shelve close to the right, I saw a black dagger with a golden dragon wrapped around its hilt. "It'd have to be that one, is there one you like?" I found myself asking. "The one with snow scene inscribed on the hilt is nice, but I already have a good dagger so there's no need for another one." said Hikitsu. "Oi lets get going, we've still have to get food!" Tomite replied. "You go along, I'll be there in a minute." said Hikitsu. I nodded and followed the others out to the market place where they sold food at, I wondered why he had wanted to stay behind ah well I decided not to wonder about it too much.  
**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later we had everything we needed, and we headed out of town and soon came to the forest, my guess was that this was where we would be sleeping tonight. Though I wasn't complaining seeing how it was better, to be with others than alone especially in a strange place, we finally decided on a spot that was next to the river, so we could have drinking water and a bath. After I set my things aside I went over to where Takiko was getting a fire ready for lunch, I didn't cook much really but I decided I should at least offer to help. "I'll help, just tell me what you want me to do." I replied. "Thanks the guys cant cook worth crap, so its nice to have someone else around who can, you prepare the rice and fish and I'll take care of the rest." Takiko said gratefully. I nodded and fixed my hair back into a long pony tail then I set to work on preparing the rice, after I got it on to cook I took the fish that Takiko had bought and skinned and deboned it and began frying it up. I then took a seat on a nearby tree stump and looked around me, I never knew the outdoors could be so beautiful if I had been back home I would have never noticed things like the birds singing, and so much more. I was raised in modern times where the youth of today were more interested in electronics, and their social lives to stop and admire nature.

Moments later when the fish and rice were done, I brought them over to Takiko from there we got everything set out so everyone could fix what they wanted to eat. As I sat down by a nearby tree, I glanced over at Takiko and asked. "Do you always cook everything by yourself?" "No in fact this is the first time I've cooked since coming, here there's just never been time to so I hope everything turned out okay." Takiko replied with a slight smile. Everything that she cooked looked good, so I didn't think their would be any complaints from anyone, I hadn't cooked in a while myself so I didn't know how my rice and roasted fish would come out. With the way my luck was going, it would probably be horrible, then I'd kick myself ten times over.

"Hot damn this is the best meal I have in ages!" shouted Tomite. I blushed a little when I realized he was also talking about my food as well, I watched as Tomite set his plate aside and ran over to where I was at and got down on his knee as he said. "Marry me, and I'll be the happiest man alive!" "Oh come off it, Tomite its not that good." muttered Uruki. I laughed a little at the goofy grin on his face, and I replied. "I'm glad you like the food, but I'll have to decline." Tomite blushed a little, and then muttered. "Sorry I got a little a carried away, heh food gets me that way." "Aw poor Tomite got shot down." teased Uruki. I watched as Tomite stalked over to Uruki and snapped. "Shut your hole Uruki, I was just joking around its not like I was serious!" I didn't really think he had been, but if he had been I would have felt bad about turning him down all because I was still hung up over Sai. It would take me a long time before I got over him, but I would eventually I didn't plan to stay like this forever I could only hope, the one for me would come sweep me off my feet someday.

A few minutes later the two were still arguing all over something silly, and I almost thought they'd never stop. "Oh yeah well you ... you snore really loud at night!" snapped Tomite. "You sing in your sleep, and you suck." muttered Uruki. Just as Tomite was about ready to deck Uruki, Hikitsu came up behind him and caught his fist and replied. "Calm down Tomite." I watched the two and I happened to pick up on the fact that the two, were very close they couldn't be related because they looked nothing a like so they must have grown up with one another. Hikitsu seemed to know how to handle Tomite, better than anyone else here a few moments later Tomite finally calmed down but he stalked off deeper into the forest. "Is he going to be okay?" I asked a few moments later. If it was just a silly joke you'd think he'd back off but he didn't and he got angrily easily when Uruki had teased him. "He'll be fine, Uruki just gets under his skin." replied Hikitsu. I could already tell that much, just by the way the two always fought constantly, but regardless I still was a bit worried about Tomite. After lunch was finished we put away the left overs so we could have them for dinner later, and I decided to go exploring a little. "I'm going to go look around the area for a little bit, I hope that's okay." I said. "Sure just don't wander too far." said Takiko.

I nodded and set off, Tomite still hadn't come back and I really hoped he hadn't got lost and got hurt somewhere. I walked around for a few hours, just taking in nature along the way I saw all kinds of animals I wasn't use to seeing back home, I even saw a few snakes and lizards which I wasn't too fond of. Just as I passed the bushes, I heard them rustle I turned back just in time to see two gray wolves come out uh oh this was not good I had never come along a wild animal in my life and wasn't sure about what to do. What if they were rabid, and wanted to eat me?! I asked myself without meaning to I let out a loud scream and fell down trying to get away, just about that time Hikitsu came running while calling my name. "Chiyo are you okay?" Hikitsu asked a bit concerned. Because I was in too much shock, I just pointed to where the two gray wolves were he looked in the direction of my finger then smiled a slight smile. "They wont hurt you, as long as you don't harm them." Hikitsu as he offered his hand out.

I was about ready to ask him if he was crazy, but I watched in awe as they came over and let themselves be petted by him. He then took my hand and placed it on the wolves fur, I had good mind to snatch my hand away he must have saw how frightened I was because he took my hand and began stroking it over the wolves fur for me. "See they wont harm you." Hikitsu said. The wolves fur was surprisingly soft, and soon I was able to move my hand on my own accord without Hikitsu's help. "Wow." I said quietly. I couldn't believe I was actually touching a wolf, this was just too cool but kind of scary at the same time. "You'll have to forgive Tomite, you see he's a goof ball, and kind of over does things but he meant no harm." Hikitsu said a moment later. I stopped petting the wolf for a few moments, and glanced over at him, as I replied. "There was nothing to forgive to begin with, it was just a joke so I don't see the problem with it." Maybe in this world things like this weren't joked about often, maybe that's why everyone else was taking this so seriously.

"That's good, ah but Tomite kind of got caught up in the moment, and forgot about that heh he does that sometimes." Hikitsu said quietly. "You two must be very close." I commented. "I guess you could say that, I grew up with him after all." replied Hikitsu. A while later when the wolves went their way, I got up off the ground and decided to go look for Tomite. "Do you know where he is by any chance?" I asked. "If I know Tomite, I'd say he was under some big tree if you go north of here then you should find a pretty big one, more than likely he's there." replied Hikitsu.

I nodded and went in the direction that he pointed to, and sure enough just like Hikitsu had said there was Tomite, laying under the tree gazing off into the distance. "Hey .... are you okay?" I asked as I sat down beside him. He was silent for a moment, and I almost thought that he didn't feel like talking but a moment later he spoke up. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine you didn't have to come find me you know." muttered Tomite. "No maybe not but, I didn't want you to be alone in your thoughts, why did you get so worked out?" I asked a moment later. Maybe asking him would only work him up that much more, but my curiosity had gotten the better of me yet again. "Uruki just does that to me, we've never got along even if its only a joke he seems to get under my skin!" Tomite said angrily. I could kind of understand how he felt, there were certain people that did that to me as well. But I guess in this case that Uruki really got to Tomite. "It must be hard having to always travel with him, knowing you two don't get along." I replied softly. "Oh it is, but for Takiko I try to keep the fighting down." Tomite said. I smiled softly the warriors and the priestess must have a deep bond, either that or he really cared about Takiko's feelings. "That's kind of you." I replied.

"Nah I'm just doing my duty as a Genbu celestial warrior nothing more." Tomite said as he brushed it off like it was nothing. Even though I said that I could see the blush that was starting to form on his face. "Yeah, yeah I bet you do care about her you just cant admit it." I said with a laugh. "I do not! Not like that!" Tomite said with embarrassment. "Okay if you say so." I said with a smile. "I do, but we better be heading back, or Takiko will come looking for us." Tomite said a moment later. I nodded and got to my feet, and we headed back towards camp and sure enough just as we got back it looked like Takiko was about ready to come look for us. "There you are, I was getting worried." replied Takiko. "We're fine we ran into one another along the way." I explained. It was close to dusk by now, it was amazing how the time flew, I hadn't expected it to go this fast maybe time just sped by faster here. From there we heated up dinner and sat around the fire and ate, luckily this time there weren't any arguments between Uruki and Tomite. After dinner I helped Takiko put everything away while the guys set up the mats. "Hopefully soon, we'll find out why you were brought here." Takiko said a few moments later.

"Yeah, its been eating at me ever since I got here." I replied. That was the truth, I didn't know why I was brought here but I needed to know I just had this really bad feeling that I wasn't brought here for anything good. "I'll ask the guys later, if they know of anybody who can tell us about your situation hopefully they'll know someone and maybe they can tell us something." Takiko said suddenly. "Yeah hopefully." I said as I finished helping her and slumped down against a nearby tree. Although I was glad I wasn't home, I was still confused as to why I was here, not that I wanted to go back home I never wanted to leave this place but I just would like to know why I'm here. "We're all done setting everything up Takiko!" Uruki called out a few minutes later. "Yeah so if you or Chiyo wants to take a bath go on ahead!" Tomite echoed. A bath didn't sound like a bad idea right about now, I got up and walked a little ways down from the river so I wouldn't be seen and shed myself of my clothes. As I got into the water I shivered a little, because it was a little cold and I had to get myself adjusted to it, I could hear Tomite all the way from where I was at him and Uruki were at it again.

"Don't go spying on her now." replied Uruki. "I wont, your such a pervert!" shouted Tomite. I couldn't help but laugh a little, Tomite was defiantly a funny guy though he didn't even try to be but I could also tell that he was very caring about others. It was weird I was never really satisfied with guys back home, but I come to another world and guys that didn't seem to exist in my world existed here. Once my body adjusted to the water, I sank down into the water and began washing my hair I decided to take my time since their was no one to tell me to hurry up and quit lounging around. In fact this would be the first time in a long time that I had actually, had time to relax while taking a bath even if it was in the river. I leaned back against a tall rock, and gazed up at the night sky from here you could see the stars me being from the city I had never been able to see them, or moon which was full and bright tonight. That's when my mind wandered to back home, I wondered if my aunt Kiyo was worried about me, or if she even knew I was gone?

I doubted it since she was always so busy with working or watching t.v. to even notice that I was around unless when it comes to grades. Another test would be coming up soon, and I wouldn't even have to worry about studying because I wouldn't have to take it. At the thought of not having to study for a test that I'd fail anyway, made me a lot happier than I had been in a long time, to be honest finding the mirror and coming here was the best thing that had happened to me in a long time. For a while I just swam around without a care in the world, the water had warmed up a little bit and it felt nice against my skin I turned over and did a few back strokes just for the hell of it. I acted like the little kid I never, got to be growing up when I had to cover for my mother, or be shut up in my room studying because that's what my aunt wanted. But right then and there I decided not to worry about my aunt, or anything back in my world I was going to start a new life here with my new friends. Just as I was swimming towards the bank, I stopped once I heard a dark but soft voice say. "You must be enjoying yourself."


	4. Chapter 4

I gasped and practically froze as I looked up onto a nearby tall rock and there reflected by the moonlight, was a short guy with semi long blond hair, and a tall guy with short, spiky black hair. When I finally found my voice, I asked. "W-Who are you?" "You don't need to know, our names all you need to do is to shut up and come with us!" shouted the guy with spiky black hair. "Now, now Hien there's no need to be rude, I am Ziyi miss and this is Hien wont you please come with us?" asked the blond hair guy. Instead of answering I let out a loud scream, and tried to hide myself from them, the one name Hien came at me quickly while waving his sword at me.

Hikitsu's POV

It had been a while since Chiyo had come back, and I sensed something in the air that wasn't quite right and about that time, I heard her scream. I was up on my feet running in the direction of her scream, with Uruki and Tomite right behind me, once Chiyo came into view Ziyi and Hien did as well I knew right then and there that they must have been responsible for bringing Chiyo here. But why? I wondered. "Great your even with the genbu warriors, its our lucky day Hien." said Ziyi with a smile. "I'll say, I can finally pay you back, for lopping off my arm Uruki!" spat Hien. Before I could stop him, Tomite ran up towards Ziyi and Hien shouting. "Teme! What are you doing here?!" "Its not like it's a secret, I'll gladly tell you we had a sorcerer summon this girl. Her blood alone has the power to seal all four gods so they'll never be summoned." replied Ziyi. So that was their intention then, we hadn't ran into them for a while now so this was what they had been up to while they were away.

"Don't even think about coming near Chiyo, because you'll regret it if you do!" warned Tomite. About that time, Ziyi pulled out his whip like weapon and readied to fight Tomite I could tell this wasn't going to be easy. I wanted to help Tomite, but that would have to wait first I'd have to get Chiyo out of here that way she wouldn't be anywhere near Tomite when he started using his power. I slipped away unnoticed and got over to where Chiyo was and whispered hurriedly. "Chiyo over here." She rushed over to where I was, and I helped her out of the water and handed her, her clothes from there I scooped her up and rushed off with her towards the woods hoping that I hadn't been spotted. When we got well enough away, I set her down and turned my back to her so she could get dressed after she was done I pulled her behind the a tree and whispered in her ear.

"Listen you stay right here no matter what, you hear? I'll come back for you I've got to go help out Tomite, and Uruki." With that I slipped away, and headed back to where there was now a all out battle between Ziyi, and Tomite and Uruki, against Hien. I then backed Tomite up with my water and what ice I could control, but we couldn't get close enough to Ziyi without him blocking the ice and water with his metal whip. "Hey the little bitch escaped!" shouted Hien a moment later.

Normal POV

I hid behind a tree, while the others were trying to keep the two guys who wanted me for reasons I didn't understand away from me. I had never been this scared in my life, and I felt like such a coward I didn't like the feeling one bit I knew Hikitsu had told me to stay put but once I heard screams in the direction of the river I couldn't stand behind the tree any longer. I rushed back towards the river just in time to see Tomite being thrown to the ground, by a metal whip smacking him in the chest. "Tomite!" I shouted as I headed towards him. "Ah you've come back to us what a good girl you are." cooed the one called Ziyi. Before I could get to Tomite, Hikitsu pulled me back and asked. "Why? Why didn't you stay where I hid you?!" I looked up at him with determination as I replied. "Maybe I should have, but I couldn't once I heard screams in this direction I would feel like a coward if I stayed hid." "You're a idiot, you could get killed for that blind courage of yours!" shouted Uruki as he tried to keep Hien's sword at bay. "Then let me be a idiot." I said. I then rushed Ziyi who was about to strike Hikitsu down and jumped on his back. He tried to fight me off his back but I made damn sure that I didn't fall off, I couldn't understand why they were after me but I would make sure I did before this was over with, that and I wouldn't let them harm the others! "I'd advise you to let go, before you regret your decision." warned Ziyi.

But yet I still hung on, as I somehow managed to wrestle him down on the ground but once we were on the ground he was able to overpower me as he rolled over on top of me. "Chiyo!" I heard Tomite and Hikitsu shout in unison as they rushed over to me. "Let go of me!" I shouted at Ziyi as he continued to hold me down to the ground. Much to my horror instead of smacking me, like I expected him to he just smiled kindly as he replied. "I'm sorry but I cant do that you're a important tool we need to accomplish our goal." Was this a guy a psychopath or something? I wondered as he continued to hold me down as he smiled. About that time he let up as he whirled around and used me as a shield as Uruki blew wind our way. I winced and cried out in pain as his wind slashed over my body it felt like razor blades cutting into my flesh, I could feel the blood trickling down my body moments later.

"Bastard! Let her go now!" shouted Uruki. I felt faint all of a sudden, and I couldn't seem to keep my eyes open, what was happening to me?! I wondered as I slumped back against Ziyi. No telling how many hours later, a sharp pain had me opening my eyes and looking around. "W-What happened?" I asked in confusion. "You were knocked out, by Uruki's wind." explained Hikitsu. That's right I remember now, my bath, the guys coming, trying to kidnap me, and rushing Ziyi before he could hurt Hikitsu! About that time was when I noticed that Hikitsu was carrying me back towards camp, I went to get down but I found I didn't have the strength to move. "Where did they go?" I asked. "They ran away, but I don't think that's the last we've seen of them." replied Uruki quietly. Just as we got back to camp Takiko was up and running over to me and Hikitsu, and she asked worriedly. "What happened to her?!" "I hit her with my wind." muttered Uruki. "Why would you do that Uruki?!" Takiko asked in shock. What had shocked me was that he hadn't explained to her why he had hit me, before Uruki replied I said. "It was a accident someone named Ziyi came and tried to take me away and the guys protected me, and I got hurt when I didn't stay behind like Hikitsu told me too!" About thirty minutes later Hikitsu filled Takiko in on what happened, but I was still in the dark so I asked. "Why did they want me?" "From what Ziyi said .... you were brought here to be sacrificed your blood will .... seal not only Genbu, but Suzaku, Byakko, and Seiryuu so they cannot be summoned. I'm not for sure yet .... but it may even have the power to kill all of us." Hikitsu said softly. My eyes went wide, and my skin paled as I heard what their intentions were for me, as I suspected I wasn't brought here for something good. If I were a danger to all of them, then I couldn't stay near them I didn't want anything to happen to them and I refused to let anyone use me to hurt people I care about!

I forced myself from Hikitsu's arms and staggered a little as I tried to walk, which at the moment was quite the chore. "Baka your still not strong enough to walk!" scolded Tomite as he went to catch me as I started to fall. But Hikitsu got to me, before he did but I just pushed him away and tried walking again. "Chiyo .... what's wrong?" Takiko said. "I'm going some where, you guys wont be at I wont let anyone use me to hurt you all so I'm leaving." I replied firmly. I didn't know where I'd go but, I'd make sure that I was away from my friends I didn't want to have their deaths on my hands and I didn't want to seal away the gods either. "Wait just a minute that's crazy talk! You'll be in more trouble if your on your own!" Tomite said heatedly. "I'd kill myself before I'd let that happen." I murmured. Just about that time was when Tomite came over and began shaking me frantically, I about thought my head would fall off. "Don't talk crazy talk like that, you shouldn't talk about death so lightly because once its over, its over the end,poof,no more!" Tomite shouted. "That's enough Tomite, you'll open her wounds." Hikitsu said quietly.

He stopped but he didn't let go just yet, not until Hikitsu removed his hands from my shoulders, I hadn't expected him to act like that no one and I do mean no one had ever went out of their way to show me they cared that much about me. But still regardless of his gesture I could not stay, I didn't want them to lose their life they had a goal to accomplish and I wanted them to succeed. "Don't leave .... Chiyo your one of us now regardless if your one of the genbu seven or not. We're not going to leave you behind just because you were brought here for, a bad reason." Takiko said softly. Her words meant a lot to be, but because they did was another reason why I could not stay. Before I could decline, Hikitsu stepped in and replied. "At least hear me out, wont you? Then .... if your still not sure you can leave." I was about to say no, because I didn't want to have him say something that would make me want to stay, but then again I couldn't just go off without him saying what he wanted to say. "Alright." I said quietly. From there we walked down a path, in the woods silently at first to be honest it was a little awkward. "I'm not very persuasive, so my words may not work but I'll give it my all. You wont be a burden to us, and you wont be the death of us we still have a few tricks up our sleeves. If you go off by yourself, they could still find you and no offense but you wouldn't stand a chance against Ziyi, and Hien. Even though you are not the Genbu priestess we'll still protect you, and we wont let anyone harm you so please stay." Hikitsu said quietly.

His words touched me, and I was trying not to be swayed by him but I was having a hard time. ".... I don't know I just keep thinking that I'll be the cause of all of your deaths sorry if this creeps you out .... but you all are very dear to me." I said softly. "Its not creepy a bit shocking yes, you are the first person other than Takiko to acknowledge us as people rather than just freaks." said Hikitsu as he looked up at the night sky. "Why wouldn't I? Do people really think that lowly of the genbu celestial warriors?" I asked. "Yes most cant stand the sight of us, some fear us, and that fear leads to people trying to kill us." Hikitsu said softly. That was horrible to be judge for something, you couldn't help they were chosen by fate and yet instead of being praised they were shunned. "That's awful." I said quietly. "That's life, for us anyway at times I wonder if we'll ever find the remaining warriors, if they didn't live a happy life because of their mark they'll likely hide and not want to see the priestess." Hikitsu replied. Even though I knew I shouldn't I decided that I'd stay, I just hoped it wouldn't be a decision I'd come to regret. ".... I'll stay." I said in defeat. "Good I was thinking it would take a lot to talk you into it, but I'm glad it didn't. I promise you that nothing will go wrong so long as you're here with us." Hikitsu said a moment later. I didn't want anything to happen to them, that's what I was most of afraid of at the moment, I usually wasn't this effected by people but for some reason I felt that I could really trust them. Just about that time Hikitsu took my hand, and placed something heavy it in, I looked down and saw that it was the dagger that I had saw at the weaponry shop. "Did you .... get this for me?" I asked in awe. I thought I saw him blush, but because it was dark I couldn't be for sure. ".... Yes I thought it might come in handy, around these parts anyway Takiko has her naginata and I figured it would be good for you to have your own weapon." Hikitsu replied. "I don't really know how to use it, besides I couldn't kill anyone .... I don't think anyway. But thank you it was nice of you." I said quietly.

I had never had anything like this back home, but I'd always wanted to start a collection of daggers, dirks, swords and all kinds of sword like weapons. Most people thought I was weird for wanting to collect such things especially since I was a girl. "Your welcome .... turn it over." Hikitsu said a few moments later. I did, and as the moonlight reflected it I saw there on he back of the blade was my first name engraved, I looked up at him in shock and in awe no one had every done something so sweet for me not even my ex. "Hikitsu .... I don't know what to say this, is so wonderful." I replied. "I'm glad you like it, we better be heading back we'll need our rest we'll be leaving out early." Hikitsu said a moment later. I nodded and put the dagger away and headed back to where the others were all awaiting to see if I was staying or going. "I'm staying." I said with a smile. "That's wonderful!" exclaimed Takiko. "I'm glad your staying." Tomite said with a blush. A moment later Uruki came up to me, and he looked a bit apologetic as he said. "Uh .... listen sorry about hurting you." "Its okay it wasn't your fault." I said truthfully. I couldn't believe he was still hung up on that, when I had already forgotten about it, Ziyi was the one who had used me as a human shield Uruki had nothing to do with it.

"Yeah .... but I still feel guilty." replied Uruki a moment later. "Don't I've already forgotten about it, as far as I see it, it never happened." I said as I walked over to the place I was going to sleep. "Wait a moment, here's your mat I picked it up in town today." replied Takiko. I smiled at her gratefully, and laid my mat down underneath a nearby tree and laid down and I gazed up at the night sky as I began to drift off to sleep. The next morning I woke up just about the time everyone else was getting around, as I helped clean up our area, Tomite asked. "Good morning, you feeling better?" "Yes a little sore, but I'll be fine." I said. "That's good to hear." said Tomite as he fixed his bags on his horse. After a quick breakfast we set out, since there wasn't enough room on Tomite's horse this time I was riding on the back of Hikitsu's horse. "Hang on tight, you don't want to fall." said Hikitsu a while later. I wasn't hanging onto him too tightly because I was shy, I wasn't use to too much physical contact with guys so naturally I'd be nervous. But I didn't really feel like falling off a horse and with my luck I'd probably break something, so I tightened my hold around his waist. As we continued onward the silence and the sound of horse hoofs, slowly lulled me to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I gazed over at Chiyo, and saw that she had fallen asleep against Hikitsu she really had a rough day yesterday, plus last night she had been tossing and turning along with muttering things in her sleep. I knew this because I was up for the longest time, staring at her not that I'm obsessed with her or anything, its just that I couldn't help myself. "She's fallen asleep." I said quietly to Hikitsu. He glanced back, and smiled a little as he replied. "So she has." I envied him a little, because she had fallen asleep so easily with him it was almost as if she was comfortable around him already. A few seconds later, Uruki rode up besides me so Takiko could ask me something. "How's your wound?" "Its fine, just a bit sore but doing a lot better since you dressed it last night. Hey do me a favor don't say anything to Chiyo about my wound, the last thing we need is her thinking she caused it." I said quietly. "I wont say anything." Takiko agreed. I mouthed my thanks and continued onward, I was afraid if she knew that she might try and run off without telling any of us. I hadn't known her that long, and I wouldn't admit this out loud anytime soon but I had developed a lite crush on her. I guess that's why I was jealous of Hikitsu being around her, maybe I shouldn't be because he was my best friend but something in me couldn't help but be jealous. I'm sure it was just a phase though, didn't everyone go through some time in their life, where they were jealous of another person? I wondered quietly to myself. For now I decided not to worry about it too much, and I left it at that I glanced over at Chiyo and saw that she was still sleeping soundly. It must be really hard on her, knowing that she was brought to another world only to be sacrificed for a selfish goal.

Though even Takiko or the rest of us had no clue, why it was that Ziyi and Hien and the rest of the empire wanted to seal the four gods away. A while later we stopped for a quick rest, so our horses could get something to drink and eat and all the while Chiyo still slept through it, she only woke when we headed back out onto the road. "Have a good rest?" I asked. Once she came to her senses she nodded, and replied. "Yes I cant believe I fell asleep like that." That's when she realized she'd be laying on Hikitsu's back, I found it quiet amusing as she apologized several times to him she was quite a interesting girl I'd give her that. "Its fine, its good that you got some more rest." Hikitsu said softly.

Normal POV

Apparently I had gotten so comfortable that I had let myself fall asleep against Hikitsu, I hadn't expected to do that. But I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before not, because of my wounds but because of why I was brought here. What sleep I did get, I kept having nightmares about what they would do to me and my friends. "What time is it?" I asked a while later. "Mid afternoon, you've been asleep for a while." explained Tomite. Wow I didn't think I had slept that long, well if anything I'd sleep better tonight at least I hoped I did. "I see." I said quietly. "Don't worry you didn't miss anything good." Tomite said with that big grin of his. "That's reassuring." I said with a lite laugh. To be honest though, I didn't want anymore excitement if it meant having to go through what I did yesterday. "So what's on today's agenda?" I found myself asking a while later. "Nothing in particular, we'll just be traveling that's about it." said Takiko. That didn't sound too bad, at least we would have time to get far away from the ones that were after me, I just hoped that we wouldn't run into them anytime soon cause that would suck. A while later the silence fell, and I could tell that everyone was bored out of their minds including me just about that time Tomite said. "Hey lets race!" "That's sounds like fun, but Hikitsu cant go too fast because Chiyo's wounds are still healing so it wouldn't be much of a race." Takiko replied.

Hell I felt fine, and plus I'd do anything if it would save me from this boredom I was feeling, plus I didn't want to drag everyone down just because I got hurt. "No I'm fine, with it as long as everyone else is." I replied. "Are you sure?" asked Takiko. I nodded and looked up at Hikitsu who only nodded, Uruki didn't look like he wanted to but he didn't say anything. So we all lined up and when Tomite gave the signal we dashed off, I held on tight as Hikitsu's horse shot off like the speed of light. He was way ahead of the others, though Uruki almost caught up with him a bunch of times and Tomite about passed him. I felt myself let go as I was having fun I threw my head back and laughed like I hadn't in ages, having the wind in my air the sense of totally freedom was the greatest thing ever! Finally when the race came to a end Hikitsu had won hands down, then it was Uruki, and finally Tomite.

Though Tomite wasn't too happy about losing to Uruki, he looked like he was about to pick another fight with him but to my surprise he stayed quiet. "Did you have fun?" Hikitsu asked me a moment later when things had settled down. I beamed then exclaimed. "Yes it was so much fun." "Yes I agree." said Hikitsu. It was getting close to dusk, and we had already covered quite a bit of ground so I doubted we'd run into trouble or at least I hoped we wouldn't. "I think we should find a spot and set up camp, night fall will be here soon." replied Takiko a while later as the sun was sinking low in the horizon. "I think we should continue on." argued Uruki. "Its getting late Uruki, we're setting up camp besides your just as hungry as the rest of us." Takiko said stubbornly. "I am not." Uruki replied. Just about that time, his stomach let out a low growl giving him away, and in the end we found a nice wooded area, with a hot spring. After I ate dinner which was late into the night, because Uruki and Takiko had gotten into one of their spats and she all but refused to cook for him because he had insulted her. I decided to go soak in the hot spring I didn't figure I'd find anyone there, so I slipped out of my clothes and into the spring and let out a sigh as the hot water soothed my aching joints. "This feels nice." I said as I sunk down into the water.

"You said it." said a familiar voice. I gasped as my eyes adjusted to the darkness, and saw that there was someone else in here and that someone was Tomite! It was about that time he noticed that I was there too, he let out a shout as he splashed the water a little. "Uh shit sorry, sorry! I didn't see anything!" Tomite said hurriedly. "No, no its my fault I should have made sure no one was here!" I said in a rush. I went to get out, I could always come back later when I knew no one was here this was just too embarrassing to be honest. "No you stay I'll go, your probably really sore." said Tomite as he stood up. The moon just had to be bright tonight didn't it? As he stood up I saw practically everything, and I gave a squeal and said. "Sit back down, your embarrassing me!" "Shit sorry!" Tomite said with embarrassment as he sat back down. We weren't in a very good situation right now, and I didn't like it. A few moments later when I was finally able to find the words I wanted to say I replied. "Listen I know neither one of us doesn't like this, but I'm willing to turn the other way if you are." "Uh yeah sure okay." said Tomite nervously. I turned my back to him and moved over to a more comfortable spot, and let the water do its work though it was a little awkward what with Tomite being here and all. So I decided to lighten the mood a little by starting a conversation, maybe that would help ease the tension. "I had fun racing today." I said quietly.

" .... Me too it wasn't rough on you was it?" asked Tomite. I smiled a little at his concern for me, I then replied. "No not at all, I'm more sore than I was earlier but the hot spring is easing my pain." "That's good." Tomite said. It was about that time, when I remembered that he had gotten hurt by Ziyi's weapon yesterday! It made me feel really bad, because I had forgotten all about his wound and today even though he was sore he had pushed himself. "Tomite I'm sorry!" I said all of a sudden as I turned around totally forgetting where we were at. "Baka what are you talking about?" asked Tomite who still had his back turned towards me. I moved over to where he was at, and said. "I forgot all about your wound let me see how bad it is." Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to be this close to one another especially when we both didn't have anything on but I was really worried about him. That's when he realized how close I really was, and he turned around and blushed bright red to hide his embarrassment he tried to act angry. "Hey get back, your crowding me, did Takiko say anything to you?!" Tomite asked. "No she didn't, I just remembered now let me see it and I'll leave you be." I insisted as I tried to get a peak at his wound. "No! Its nothing for you to worry about!" shouted Tomite.

"Of course it is, because you got that wound because of me!" I shouted back. If he hadn't been there trying to protect me from getting kidnaped by Ziyi and Hien then he wouldn't have gotten hurt! "See?! This is why I didn't want you to know, because I knew you would blame yourself when it wasn't your fault. If you want to see it fine, but I don't want to hear another word of you blaming yourself." muttered Tomite as he uncrossed his arms. My eyes had long since adjusted to the dark so I was able to see the wound clearly, he had a long red mark across his chest though it wasn't that red anymore probably thanks to the hot spring. But it was still a pretty bad, wound it would probably leave a scar there I thought it was kind of sad since he had such nice tan skin. About that time was when I realized I was checking him out, I pulled back and suddenly embarrassed by my actions. "It must hurt a lot." I said a moment later. "Nah its fine, the hot spring took almost all of the pain away." Tomite replied. "I'm glad to hear that." I said quietly. A while later when the hot spring began to make me a little light headed, I got out and quickly dressed. Tomite wasn't far behind me. From there we walked back to camp and saw that everyone else was already asleep even Hikitsu. "Good night." I replied as I laid down and turned over. "Night." muttered Tomite. It didn't take me too long to fall asleep, but I tossed and turned most of the night and only awoke when morning came. When I awoke the only one that was up was Takiko, and she was sitting up in bed she looked like she was thinking. "Ohiyo did you sleep well?" Takiko asked. "Kind of, and you?" I asked. She nodded, and then got up out of bed as she said. "I think we should stay here for a few days, it's a nice area I'll ask everyone's opinion when they wake up but I want to get your's now." I looked around, a little bit it was a nice area and the hot spring had felt nice and I figured we were well enough away from danger so I said. "I think it's a good idea, if there's any sign of danger we can always leave."

"Yes that's true." Takiko said. After everyone had woken up Takiko explained what she had to me, and everyone was for a rest well everyone except Uruki who insisted we continue onward. But no one listened to him, in the end and he was none to happy about that at the moment he was sort of acting how Tomite acted when he didn't get his way. So to try and get on his good side, me and Takiko cooked a big breakfast but afterwards I wasn't quite sure if it worked or not cause he still seemed to be pouting. As I went to go wash dishes, Hikitsu offered to help me and we both walked down to the small river, and began washing the plates off. "Did you get to soak in the hot spring last night?" asked Hikitsu. "Yes it eased my joints, I barely feel anything." I admitted. "That's good." Hikitsu said quietly. He was as quiet as ever, but he was more quiet than usual and I wondered if something could be wrong. "Maybe its none of my business, or maybe you don't want to talk about it, but is there something bothering you?" I asked.


	6. Chapter 6

He looked up at me in surprise, as he asked. "Is it really that obvious?" I nodded, he looked away then went back to washing the plate he was washing, as he replied. "I'm surprised you were able to pick up on it, but you see I have a younger sister named Ayla I'm just kinda worried about her." That was a surprise to me, I would have never picture him having a younger sister,or any siblings for that matter. But I guess I shouldn't just assume things about people that I didn't really know too well yet. "I don't really know what to say, because I don't have any siblings but I'm sure she'll be fine she's waiting for you to get back." I said softly. "Yes I know, but she's all I have left, and I almost lost her once so .... I'm very protective of her I'm only here protecting the priestess for Ayla so she can live in a better world than it is now." explained Hikitsu. I smiled a little, I didn't know anything about close families because I hadn't come from one but it must be nice to be able to have someone you could care and worry about. "I guess its only naturally, but I'm sure you'll see her again." I said softly. "I hope." Hikitsu said quietly.

I looked up at him in confusion, and I wondered what that was suppose to mean. ".... What do you mean you hope?" I found myself asking. "I don't know how long this journey will take, and I don't know if I'll perish in battle." replied Hikitsu. I looked up at him, in surprise and suddenly I felt odd why wouldn't he succeed? Was there more to this battle than I knew about? I wondered. "Don't talk like that, of course you'll make it out." I said quietly as I finished up the dishes. From there I walked away from him, suddenly he had put me in a very sad mood. "Chiyo?! Chiyo!" Hikitsu called out. I could hear him calling for me all the while, I didn't want to turn back around and face him and I didn't want to let him know what I couldn't stand the thought of him,or any other of my friends dying. Up till now it didn't dawn on me that the Genbu warriors would risk everything even their life to protect Takiko and it scared me a little, but I'm sure it scared Takiko too when she thought about after all she had known them longer than I had.

Hikitsu's POV

I stood there looking down the path that Chiyo had gone down, one moment we had been talking about my younger sister and next we were talking about what could happen in the future. Then she suddenly took off, and she had a sad look on her face I couldn't understand why but then again I didn't really understand the female mind so I decided to go ask someone who would know Takiko or I at least hoped she knew. I found her washing her clothes in the river not far from camp apparently she hadn't heard me come, up and jumped a little when I asked. "May I talk with you for a moment?" "What's wrong?" asked Takiko as she finally calmed down. I explained the situation, and she listened quietly and let me finish before she said anything. "I think she doesn't want to even think about something happening to you, its obvious that she likes you but she's probably not aware of it yet." Takiko said softly. Like me? No I didn't think that was possible, I was different from others and for another to accept me in a different way than Ayla did I couldn't or wouldn't count on it. "Thanks for your insight, but I don't think its that she's probably just concerned though even if it were true and she did like me, I couldn't return her feelings." I said quietly. Takiko's face filled with puzzlement as she asked. "Why not? Is there someone else?" "No and there never will be, I don't want to get serious about another and then perish in battle only to leave them behind with memories that would make them sad." I explained.

As I walked away, I heard her call after me. "But you cannot keep your heart incased in ice forever, someday someone will melt that ice and it'll be hard not to love them!" Her words got me thinking as I walked through the forest, but even though they made me think it didn't mean that her words were right. I could live out my life time, and there may never be someone like that out there for me to be honest I didn't think I was the type that girls would like. I was quiet I didn't really know what to say at times, the silence would bother them plus I was a freak in terms of most of the people of Bel Jia. I continued walking down the path I was on but I stopped once I heard someone singing softly, I thought about walking on but as they continued to sing I felt myself drawn into the sound. It was soft and beautiful, as I continued to follow it, I came to a open area where the trees made a circle and the sunlight shone right down in the center. In the center of the trees, was Chiyo singing softly the lite wind that was blowing blew her hair a little. For a moment I was at loss for words, and I didn't think she'd like me spying on her so I ducked behind one of the nearby trees and leaned back against it as I listened to her voice. I found her voice to be soothing, and hypnotic and I felt like if I let myself I'd fall asleep just by listening to her voice.

Normal POV

After running away from Hikitsu early I had come a place where the sun shined right down in the center where there were several trees, all in a circle. I thought it was the ideal place to be alone at, so while I was thinking alone I started to sing I had always enjoyed singing but there was just one song which was more like a lullaby to be honest that I favored. I had heard it when I was a child, my mother had gave me a music box that played a lullaby in fact that was the only thing she'd ever given me that she didn't take away and sell. So maybe that's why I favored the song, over all other songs that I liked it was near lunch time when I finally felt that I could go back to camp. So I left the place that I had found, and headed back just about that time I happened to look over and I saw there leaning against the tree with his eyes shut was Hikitsu. I hadn't even heard him walk up, what was he doing out here?

Also why was he sleeping in a place like this, I was still a little upset from earlier but it wasn't really his fault for speaking the truth. I didn't think it would be right to leave him, sleeping out here so I gently shook his shoulder and said softly. "Hikitsu, come on wake up." He stirred a moment later, and opened the one eye that wasn't bandaged and gazed back at me for a moment neither one of us said anything we just got caught looking at one another. "Did I fall asleep?" Hikitsu asked a moment later. He must have lost track of time, and got tired then dozed off. "Yeah I found you out here, and decided to wake you cause I didn't think you'd want to sleep out in the open." I replied. "It doesn't matter, but thanks for waking me I don't need to sleep right now." Hikitsu said quietly. "No problem." I said as I started to walk back towards camp. But I stopped once I felt him tug on my arm, I turned back around and looked at him in confusion, as I asked. "What is it?" "Before we go back .... will you tell me the reason why you walked off like that earlier?" Hikitsu asked. I really didn't think there was any sense in bringing back up something that happened a while ago, but then again I had just walked off without saying anything to him either. "I was just upset, I didn't want to think about you dying and the fact that you could .... it upset me. Plus it didn't hit me up till a few hours ago that you really could die trying to save Takiko." I said quietly. I was embarrassed to admit it, and apparently I had embarrassed him a little too which I hadn't meant to. "I see, well I'm sorry to upset you.I have this bad habit about being completely honest with others, no matter if it'll hurt them or not." said Hikitsu. "No its fine, I'll be okay its just now I know not to be so naive to things." I replied softly. He then let me go, and we headed back towards the camp, even though I didn't say that I liked him like that it sure felt like I had just admitted my feelings to him. "Nonetheless I am sorry." Hikitsu said just as we got back. "Oi Chiyo where you been?! I haven't seen you most of the morning I thought you ran off or something." Tomite called out. "I was out for a walk, and ran into Hikitsu that's all, sorry to worry you." I said. I giggled a little as he blushed bright red and tried to cover up his embarrassment. "I-Its not that I was worried, I was just hungry yeah I was hungry and wanted some of your cooking!" Tomite said in a rush.

"Well then I guess, I'll cook." I said. This time I cooked lunch, and I allowed Takiko to rest a little apparently all morning she had been busy with chores and such, that's when I remembered this morning's discussion.I wondered if she had talked to anyone about it. So as I was serving everyone, I asked her. "Did you ask them yet?" "Oh it slipped my mind, no I'll do that now." Takiko said softly. "Do what now?" asked Uruki suspiously. She then told them her idea, and Uruki didn't like the idea one bit, and Tomite didn't seem to care for it either but in the end we won because we had Hikitsu on our side. "Aw why did you take their side?" groaned Tomite as he stuffed his face. "I think it's a good idea to rest for a while, we can always go back on the road again later. We haven't found the other warriors yet .... so we should take a break if we push to hard we could get sick." Hikitsu rationalized. "Yeah but what about Ziyi, and Hien?" asked Uruki. "We are at least six, or seven days away from them it'll be a while before they could find us." Takiko said with assurance.

The arguments went on like that for a while, I decided just to stay out of it since it wasn't my place to say anything a while later it ended with Uruki storming off and Takiko groaning in frustration. But behind the frustration I saw a touch of sadness, and I wondered if she was in love with Uruki, if that was the case it must have been tearing her into to fight with him all the time. "Are you okay?" I asked her a moment later. She smiled slightly and replied. "Yeah I'm fine. Its always like this, he'll cool down and come back later so no need to worry." At the moment I wasn't worried if Uruki was fine, I was worried if Takiko was okay she was trying so hard to keep it together but it seemed like she would break any moment. So I decided to leave her alone, because the last thing I wanted was to make her cry, so she wouldn't have to I put the dishes away, and had Tomite wash them while I took care of everything else. "You didn't have to take care of everything, but .... thanks." Takiko said. "It was no trouble, I was happy to help after all I don't want to be dead weight." I replied. I couldn't stand laziness, and just because I wasn't at home didn't give me the right to be a slob. Finally about a hour or so later, Uruki came back and him and Takiko sat and talked it out and they now seemed to be on good turns, so I was grateful for that because Takiko looked a lot happier than she did earlier.

Over the next few weeks we got to work on making the area more liveable for all five us, there was even some talk about building a cabin out here someday and all living together. I thought that, would be nice, maybe I would actually get to know what it was like to have a real family, I didn't really know much about everyone's past but I got the sense that they didn't really come from to happy of families except maybe Tomite he looked like he had a warm family to go back to. But I wouldn't ask because they weren't trying to pry about my past, so I wanted to return the favor within these past few weeks Hikitsu and Tomite taught me a lot of things like how to gut a deer, and how to shoot a bow in arrow, and all kinds of things that I would have never learned how to do if I had still been back home. I rarely thought about my aunt, or my ex I was content just being here with everyone not having to worry about being perfect I was just me and they accepted me just like that. "Oi Chiyo!" someone called out. I had been spacing out while looking up at the clouds, so I didn't quite hear them till the second time they called out. "Chiyo!" I blinked and gave a little jump, as I saw I was face to face with Tomite. "You scared the crap out of me! What is it?" I asked. He blushed a little, as he said. "Sorry I was trying to get your attention and it was like you didn't hear me." He then stood up, and I sat up as I replied. "Oh sorry.I was just thinking, that's all I space out from time to time when I think." From there he helped me up and was silent for a moment, I had a feeling that there was something else he wanted, he was just having a hard time saying what he wanted to say. "Was there something else?" I asked a moment later. ".... I want to show you something I'm not proud of and have never been proud of that's if you want to that is." Tomite said quietly. I didn't really quite follow him, but it must be something he was having a hard time explaining, so I replied. "Sure I'd like that." "K follow me." said Tomite. I nodded and allowed him to lead me to a open area where a few trees were.

For a moment he just stood there, not saying or doing anything and I was kinda uneasy. "Uh so what did you bring me out here for?" I asked. ".... I hope this doesn't scare you but I want to show you my power the one that makes me Tomite, please stand back." explained Tomite a moment later. I did and I leaned back against a tree and watched as he stood still for a moment and then he lifted his hands and to my amazement, ice shot from his hands and a nearby tree was frozen. A few moments later half the trees that were in the area were frozen all by his ice, this was just too cool to think that he could create something so beautiful. "Amazing!" I exclaimed as I went to touch the ice though Tomite practically grabbed me and pulled me back. "Don't! Don't touch the ice!" shouted Tomite. I looked up him, in confusion as I asked. "Why? What's wrong with it?" "If you touch that ice .... you'll be frozen too." Tomite said quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you mean?" I asked. I really didn't how I could be frozen by just the touching ice, was his power different? "My ice has the power to freeze whatever it touches, I was the one who almost killed Ayla, Hikitsu's younger sister. I wanted to show you this because I wanted you to know a little more about me." Tomite said quietly. My eyes widened for a moment, that's when I remembered Hikitsu saying something about, almost losing Ayla so Tomite was the one who caused it? "You didn't do it on purpose right? It was a accident it had to have been you couldn't have intended to hurt her!" I asked. He turned his back towards me, as he replied. " .... No I wasn't trying to if you don't have anything pressing to do I'd like to tell you the story." I shook my head. "I don't have anything else to do, I'd like to hear the story." I said quietly. He nodded, and from here I allowed him to lead me away from the ice trees and we sat down in a meadow not to far from the trees. "It was seven years ago, and a monster known as the maw came attacking our village. Everyone was there fighting against them, my mom, and my dad as well as me well the maw was after my mother and about that time Hikitsu came along, and he hit her with his water that's one of his powers.

I misunderstood and thought he'd killed her so I flew into a blind rage and that's when my power first appeared. Ayla was there with Hikitsu and to protect her brother she pushed him out of the away and was frozen instead along with the maw behind her. It was only until recently that, I learned that Hikitsu had been trying to save my mother he was aiming for the maw but he hit my mother instead." Tomite said quietly. I was silent for a moment, it was a lot to take in but still yet it had been a accident and yet the look on his face told me that he was still kicking himself for it. ".... She's unfrozen now right?" I asked quietly a few moments later. "Yes she's living with my mother currently, when Hikitsu appeared again it was a little after Takiko had came to our world and it was she who was able to save Ayla." replied Tomite.

"Then why are you still kicking yourself over this?! It seems that Hikitsu has forgiven you, or else he wouldn't be around you so why?!" I asked. I didn't like the look on his face, it was a look of absolute torture, and pain and I couldn't stand to see him tear himself up like this. "Because! I almost took her life, if not for Takiko being there to save her then she might still be frozen! You don't understand what its like to have such a heavy burden on you, and you want to know something else?! I had forgotten all about it, until Hikitsu showed me the truth so now I have to carry this pain, to make up for what I did and for forgetting!" shouted Tomite. Rage, and sadness filled me as he all but spat the words at me and I couldn't control myself I slapped him hard across the face then said quietly. "No I don't know those feelings, but that's because I never had a real family!" I then started to walk off, it had upset me that I had even let myself get like that especially to the point of, bringing up the past I just wanted to forget again. "Chiyo wait up!" Tomite called out. But I didn't listen to him, I just kept on walking a few moments later he caught up to me and grabbed a hold of me. "Let go." I replied sternly. He looked down at me, with a mixture of all kinds of emotions as he said. "No, not till you explain what you just meant."

"Just forget I said anything!" I shouted as I tried to jerk free from his grasp. But he tightened his grip to where it was now hurting, and I couldn't pull my arm free. "No tell me, I want to know!" pressed Tomite. "Let go, your hurting me!" I snapped. It was about that time I noticed Hikitsu walking up towards us, and when he noticed that something wasn't quite right he got a concerned look in his eye. "What's going on here Tomite?" Hikitsu asked.

"I'm trying to work things out with Chiyo, its none of your business Hikitsu!" Tomite stated. "Let go I don't want to talk about it!!" I said once more. About that time Hikitsu reached over and grasped Tomite's hand hard enough so he would let go, and once he did I dashed off towards camp. I wanted to be alone and I didn't want to think about my past.

Tomite's POV

"Care to explain what just happened?" asked Hikitsu a little after Chiyo had dashed off. About that time was when I realized I had made a mistake, I shouldn't have took things so far with her she was probably scared of me now. "I .... I told hear about what happened seven years ago .... she didn't see it as my fault and she was only trying to cheer me up but I took it the wrong way. I said that she didn't understand how I felt, then she slapped me and as she walking away she .... said something about not knowing what it was like to have a real family. I was only trying to find out what she meant by that, and I got a little carried away that's all." I said quietly. I saw concern fill Hikitsu's eyes, as he said.

"I see .... I think its best if you let her cool down for a while then talk to her. Oh and just to let you know I don't hate you for freezing Ayla that day she's alive after all." He then walked off leaving me alone to my thoughts, for now I guess all I could do was do as Hikitsu suggested. But what Chiyo had said bothered me, a little what did she mean she didn't know what a real family was like? Were things that bad at home for her? I wondered.

Hikitsu's POV

When I had gotten back to the camp, Chiyo was no where around and when I asked Uruki and Takiko if they knew where she was they didn't. So I was currently searching for her, I wanted to talk to her and calm her down a little earlier Tomite had took things a little too far and I wouldn't be a bit surprised if she was a little scared right now. After twenty minutes of searching it finally dawned on me where she would be at, I walked to the place I had found her earlier today and sure enough she was right where I thought she'd be. "Hey lets talk." I said quietly as I walked up to her. "I don't want to." she said stubbornly. I figured she was going to be like this, but I had to try my best to get her to understand. " .... Okay I'll talk you listen." I said. She didn't say anything, so I sighed and went on. "I didn't know this was still a issue for Tomite, but I guess he still feels really bad about what happened with Ayla. He's come to detest his power, like I detest mine and as I'm sure Uruki detests his, anyway he got a little carried away so I just wanted to say forgive him he didn't mean to scare you." I said quietly. She was silent for a moment, and I didn't know how she'd react to my words but I hoped she'd consider not blaming Tomite. "There's nothing to forgive and I wasn't scared .... I let my emotions get in the way. But in the future don't apologize for him, if he's sorry he'll apologize on his own accord." Chiyo said quietly. "Its fine. We all have times when our emotions can get the better of us then there's times when we have a right to say what we feel." I said carefully. I didn't know what had occurred between those two but I'd like to find out, so I could better understand the situation. I had never seen Tomite act so persistent with a woman before and I wondered for a moment if he had feelings for Chiyo. "I guess." Chiyo replied. "Do you wanna tell me what went on, between the two of you?" I asked softly.

She'd probably be stubborn and not want to say anything, and if that was the case then I wouldn't press. I figured if she wanted me to know she'd tell me when she was ready, she was silent for a long while and I began to think she wouldn't answer me but finally she said. "He started going on, and on about how I didn't know how he felt about the situation and its true I don't. But I can relate to the fact that I never had a real family, I don't usually talk about problems but if you want to listen I'll tell you." I quietly nodded before replying. "Sure go ahead, I'm here." I said quietly. I was curious to hear what had happened to her, I myself had been shunned by my clan for the power I held so the only real family I had was Ayla. "I never knew my father .... he ran away when I was still inside my mother, my mother always slept around with countless guys, she did drugs, and drank. So she was never around when I was little, I had to raise myself .... until my mother got thrown into jail for buying drugs from a undercover cop. I then was placed under my aunt Kiyo's care, she worked a lot so I didn't see much of her either. What time she was around it was to make sure, I was at the top of my class and she wanted me to be perfect since she couldn't have kids of her own.

"I myself have no other siblings so I don't know, how it is for you and Ayla but to be honest I'd give anything to have a sibling or know what its like to have a family." Chiyo said quietly. My eyes softened when I looked over at her, I had no idea she had it pretty rough and although she had been through a lot not once while telling me of her past did she cry. She just stared off like she was telling a story, of someone else's life rather than her own. "I see .... it must have been rough on you." I said quietly. I reached out and covered her hand with mine, I felt her tense a little but she didn't jerk away either. "Please don't pity me I hate it." replied Chiyo. "Its not pity, I'm just reaching out because I can understand I went through almost the same exact situation only a little different." I explained. I wouldn't dare pity her, because I didn't want anyone to pity my situation either so I could understand her feelings like that. "Oh I see." Chiyo said quietly. From there I helped her stand up, and I then replied. "Lets head back, I'm sure the others are worried." She nodded, and I let go of her hand and from there we headed back to camp, it was already getting dark and I saw that dinner had just got done apparently Takiko had fixed it.

Normal POV

"Oh your back, dinners done." Takiko said with a smile as me and Hikitsu got back to the village. "Uh yes sorry you had to cook, by yourself." I said. But Takiko just waved it off like it was nothing, and from there I sat down by a nearby tree, and ate quietly. When I had told Hikitsu of my past, he hadn't pitied me he had just listened and didn't judge me, it had meant a lot to me because he was the first one I had told. I heard the sound of soft foot steps, and I looked up and there was Tomite walking up to me so I set aside my plate and waited for him to speak. "Listen Chiyo .... I'm sorry about earlier I had no right to press you, nor did I have the right to be so snappy." Tomite said a moment later. "There's nothing to be sorry for you, I wasn't mad as I told Hikitsu I just let my emotions get the better of me that's all. I said quietly. Tomite rubbed the back of his head, and chuckled softly as he said. "Well gee that was a lot less painful than I imagined it to be." I laughed lightly he must have been expecting me to slap him or something, about that time I vaguely remembered slapping him. "Oh crap sorry for slapping you, and all." I said with a wince. "No its totally fine, I deserved it." Tomite said hurriedly. I nodded, and from there we fell silent and I went back to eating my supper. After I finished up despite my protests, Tomite did all of the dishes I guess he still thought he had to make it up to me, which that wasn't the case at all. As I headed for my mat, I stopped and turned around as I heard Hikitsu ask. "Did you two make up?" "There was never any need to, but I guess Tomite feels like we did so in a sense yeah." I said with a small laugh. From there I said my good nights and decided to turn in early, for once.

Tomite's POV

After Chiyo had gone to sleep, I walked out towards the river and there where I knew he'd be was Hikitsu he was gazing up at the night sky. Knowing him he was probably in his own little world as he often was, he looked over at me, when he heard me walk up. "What did you say to her? She didn't even act phased by my apology." I asked a moment later. "I just told her, a little bit of what you were feeling and told her to forgive you. But she said that there was nothing to forgive, she probably already told you this but she's not mad at you." replied Hikitsu. "Yeah she told me, she tell you anything else?" I found myself asking. It wasn't like I was trying to be nosy or anything, but I was just curious to see if she had confided in him or not. "Yes she told me of her past, and its true she doesn't know what a real families like it was rather sad her past I mean." Hikitsu said quietly.

As I looked at him right now, he must be remembering his past as well, either that or he felt for Chiyo because he knew what it felt like to be shunned. But I couldn't help but be jealous once again, she had trusted Hikitsu enough to tell him about her past but .... she hadn't wanted me to know. "I see now I feel even more like crap, since I had made her think about it." I muttered. "I'm sure she'll be fine, she's very strong to have survived to it." Hikitsu said quietly. "Hikitsu .... can I tell you something?" I asked a minute later. "Sure what is it?" Hikitsu asked. I blushed a little, as I replied. "I think .... I like Chiyo."


	8. Chapter 8

I watched as Hikitsu's eye widened for a moment, and I wondered what that reaction meant but I think I already knew he liked her too. "Ah I see .... have you told her yet?" Hikitsu asked quietly. "No, not yet I'm going to wait until I'm for sure." I said. That and I wanted to work up the courage to tell her, though I just hoped she felt the same way too. Hikitsu smiled faintly, then replied. "You should go for it, Chiyo would be good for you." As he said that, I couldn't help but feel that he was forcing himself to say that but maybe I was just jumping to conclusions. "Thanks .... but I'm still going to wait it'll be better you know? In case I get turned down." I said quietly. Everything in me though, was begging to have my feelings returned by her and not to be rejected because I would feel so awkward around her if that happened, plus crushed. "No problem, I wish you luck." Hikitsu replied. From there I decided to go ahead and turn in, suddenly I was really tired so I said good night to Hikitsu and headed back to camp, once I got there my eyes traveled over to Chiyo. She was already asleep, she laid there on her side curled up into her mat some of her hair had fallen down onto her face, and she looked so angelic like well to me anyways. I blushed bright red, just thinking thoughts like that, I rushed over to my mat and laid down and turned over to hide my embarrassment. If he was up I didn't want Uruki seeing me react this way, because he would tease me about it for years to come.

Normal POV

It was the middle of the night when I woke up, I probably shouldn't have turned in so early, because now I'd be up for a while. Just as I was getting up, I happened to glance down and not far from my mat was Hikitsu he was laying on his side sleeping soundly or so I assumed, he looked so peaceful like he didn't have a care in the world. When I realized what I was doing, I looked away and got up quickly and walked a little ways from camp. Soon I came to a cliff that over looked the forest, from what I could see the view was breathtaking, though being so high up made it a little chiller or it could be that it was a little cold back at camp and I hadn't realized it. I folded my arms together, to keep myself warm and I just enjoyed the view the scenery out here it was so much more beautiful than back home nature hadn't been destroyed by all the buildings, like they had back in my world. A few moments later I felt something warm, come around my shoulders I looked down and saw that it was a coat and I glanced back and saw that it was Hikitsu. "You look a little cold." he said softly. I hadn't even heard him walk up, and I thought he had been asleep maybe he was a lite sleeper I thought to myself. "Uh no I'm fine, you should put this back on, you'll get cold." I replied reassuringly. Hikitsu smiled softly, as he replied. "I'm use to this weather, its not rough on me like it will be for you a cold front is moving in so it'll steadily get colder."

I decided not to argue since, he was being kind and lending me his coat which was actually very warm despite it looking so thin. "Thank you." I whispered quietly. I wasn't use to this much kindness, it kind of made me uneasy but at the same time it made me a little happy. "Your welcome." Hikitsu said quietly. As the wind blew coldly our way, I drew his coat closer to me, but I was still a little chilly about that time was when Hikitsu pulled me against him which kind of shocked me. "Hikitsu?" I asked as I gazed up at him. "You still seem a little cold, I'll share my body heat with you .... I mean that is if you want." Hikitsu said quietly. He felt so warm, despite not having his coat on, but despite that it was a little embarrassing to have him hold me this close since I hadn't been held in a long time. "Okay." I said. I decided to let him warm me a little, I mean it wasn't like we were doing anything wrong we were just two friends helping keep the other warm. "Tomite .... told me about your power." I found myself saying a moment later. It had grown silent, and being in his arms like this despite knowing we were just friends made me a little uneasy. "Ah I see, which one?" asked Hikitsu. "That you could control water." I replied. I couldn't remember if Tomite had mentioned Hikitsu having other powers, or not but it wasn't strange for me to forget because I could have a bad memory at times. "Yes I can, along with ice but I cant control it as well as Tomite can .... I also have another power but it's a power that I'd rather not have." explained Hikitsu.

I found myself looking up at him, and I caught a hint of a sad expression in his eyes was this other power that bad? I wondered. "What is it?" I asked. He was quiet for the longest of time, and I figured he'd rather not say, because it was too hard on him. " .... The power to let anyone see the past its like a mirror or crystal ball if you will, all one has to do is gaze into my eye and they'll see what they wish to see." Hikitsu said quietly. "But I've looked you in the eye before, and haven't saw anything." I replied. I watched as Hikitsu touched his bandaged eye, then replied. "Its in this eye, I keep it hidden away because I don't want to stand out .... my clan shunned me for this ability so I came to loathe it as well as being a genbu celestial warrior." Without really realizing what I was doing, I reached up and ran my hand over his bandaged eye as my hand ran across the white material I felt Hikitsu tense, and he flinched a little. It was then that I wondered what horrible things he had to have gone through, when he was growing up. "Its awful how you were judged, just because you were different than others." I said quietly. I then let my hand drop, and I laid my head against his chest it felt really nice being in his arms but I had to remind myself not to get swept away. "Yes .... but I've got use to it, I wont be able to show you this power .... because you may see things that you don't want but sometime I'll show you my other power, If you would like that is." Hikitsu said softly.

"I'd like that." I found myself saying. I then found myself yawning, and I felt like I could go back to sleep apparently Hikitsu was thinking the same thing. "Lets go on back to bed, it seems like you're a bit tired yourself." Hikitsu said. I nodded, and from there we headed on back to camp everyone else was asleep still so I didn't want to disturb them I then handed Hikitsu his coat back, and laid down on my mat and let the night drag me under again. The next morning I felt someone shaking me awake, I opened my eyes to see that it was Tomite and he looked alarmed I wondered what could be going on. "What's wrong?" I asked groggily. Instead of answering me, he scooped me up off my feet and threw me over his shoulder as he raced for his horse. "Don't make any fuss, I'll explain once we're gone." Tomite whispered in my ear. It was about that time, when I saw Uruki, and Takiko racing away on horseback with Hikitsu not far behind them. A few moments later once, Tomite had got me on his horse and was now flying like a bat out of hell he then replied. "I didn't mean to scare you, Ziyi and his men are not far from here and their looking for you Uruki happened to feel the wind and he sensed their presence so we decided to leave before we were noticed." My heart beat picked up when he mentioned Ziyi, that man wanted to sacrifice me to seal the four gods away, and he could even be plotting to kill Hikitsu and the others. I didn't want that to happen, rather I wouldn't let it happened though I tried to be brave and act like it didn't bother me but the fact that I was shaking gave it away that it was getting to me. Tomite snaked one of his arms around me and said. "Don't worry, they'll not get to you I wont let them you'll be safe." Hearing his words, reassured me a little more, but I was still a bit afraid and I hated being weak though I was a little stronger than I was before I came here or at least I thought so. "Thank you." I replied a moment later. "No prob." replied Tomite.

We rode for hours on end, not stopping once and before I knew it we were far away from the spot we had called home for a short while. I wondered now if we'd be on the run again just like before, if that was the case I would miss settling down like we had. "I think we're far enough, we can take a break now." Uruki replied as we came into town. "We'll stay the night here." Takiko decided a moment later. I looked around as we rode further into town it didn't look like a bad town, it was clean and to be honest it would be nice to sleep in a bed for once. Not that I was complaining about having to sleep outside because I had come to enjoy it, its just that sleeping on a soft bed beat a mat any day. Surprisingly no one had any complaints about staying at a inn, which was shocking because I had expected Uruki to argue about it but even he didn't have any complaints. Once we paid for our room, we headed up the stairs and began getting settled we would all be sharing one room luckily we had the money to get one big room, so all of us would be comfortable. There were two beds, so me and Takiko got the beds though I felt bad about it because it wasn't right to the guys. "I can sleep on the floor, its no trouble." I offered. "No you and Takiko have slept on the ground for long enough, so its time you slept in comfort." Tomite replied firmly. "I agree." Hikitsu said quietly. I felt bad about it still, but I nodded and decided not to argue about it, from there we ate lunch and after lunch I decided to take a quick bath. "I'm going to bathe right quick." I said as I headed for the bathroom. I then walked into the bathroom, and adjusted the water the best I could, the water wasn't exactly hot but it wasn't all that cold either so I'd make do.

After I folded my clothes, and set them aside I stepped into the tub and sank down into it the water felt much nicer than the river water I had been bathing in for almost a month now. It was hard to believe that I had been here almost a full month, time sure flied here, but it wasn't necessarily a bad thing either. I was really happy here, I had friends that I could depend on and my only worry was having to escape Ziyi, and his men though it was a pretty big worry I'd rather be here than home. I then washed my hair, and got out of the tub and got dressed and headed back to the room but I stopped once I heard Uruki and the others arguing, I knew it wasn't nice to ease drop but I couldn't help myself. "I think we should leave Chiyo here, and get back out on the road once night falls." Uruki replied. "No! We cant do that, Ziyi and Hien are after her we cant just abandoned her!" Takiko protested. "Do you want to end up dead? If we run, they wont touch us even if genbu, and the other gods are sealed we'll still be here that girl will be the death of us yet." Uruki asked. My eyes went wide, as I heard what he had said I had knew it all along and yet I just wished I could stay with them. But I knew that I could really cost them their lives, and besides I was nothing more than a mere burden maybe it was best if I did leave.

"Quit thinking of yourself! She's alone and she has no one here but us, there's no way that I'm abandoning her just because your scared!" snapped Tomite. "I feel the same." Hikitsu replied. I decided to go on in, and act like I hadn't heard anything, then I'd leave them once they went to sleep it was nice that they wanted me to stay save Uruki but he had been right I couldn't stay if I would cause them harm. I opened the door, and put on my best fake smile as I said. "I'm done, if anyone else wants to go in the baths free." By the looks on their faces, I knew that they were wondering if I had heard them or not but I decided to play dumb and act like I didn't know what was going on. "Okay I'll go take my bath now." Takiko said. She then hurried from the room, and closed the door quietly behind her I walked over to the bed I was going to sleep on tonight, and sat down on it. "How's the water?" Tomite asked after a long period of silence. I almost laughed at his way of making conversation, I then replied. "Its nice and warm." About that time Uruki stood up, and said. "I'm going out for a bit." He then walked over to the door, and closed it quietly behind him, I then looked over at Tomite as I asked. "Is there something wrong? Did he and Takiko fight again?" Tomite got a nervous look on his face, and I knew he was trying not to give away about what Uruki had said. "Not that I know of, he probably just needs some time alone." Hikitsu answered for Tomite. "Oh I see." I said. "Are you okay Chiyo? You seem like your still a little worried about Ziyi." Tomite asked a moment a later. Well naturally I was worried about him, he and his men were after me, but I decided not to snap at him or be sarcastic after all this was my last day with him, and the others. "Just a bit, but I'll be fine I'm sure we gave them the slip before they noticed we were around." I replied. "I know we weren't noticed, because if we had been they would have came after us." Tomite replied. I knew he was trying to cheer me up, and I was grateful and all but no matter where I went there would always be worry in the back of my mind.

A few hours later, the sun had set and everyone had already had their baths and dinner was served and about that time Uruki had came back from where ever he had went. When it was time for bed, I decided to turn in and act the same as always because I didn't want them to catch on to my plan and try and stop me. "Good night." I said as I got up in bed and laid down. "Night." they said in unison. For hours on end, I laid there and stared up at the ceiling just waiting to make sure they were all asleep and finally about ten or so I got up out of bed and walked quietly over to the desk and wrote a quick note, and from there I slipped out the door and out of the inn unnoticed. I then began running, I didn't know where to but all I knew was that I had to get away so they wouldn't be able to find me. I tried my best not to cry, because I didn't want to have regrets and go back but it was hard not to after all I had began to get really close to all of them, and it was like my heart was breaking at the thought of parting with them. Finally I came to the edge of town, and I decided that from here on out I'd just have to wing it to get by, as I got ready to leave the town I saw a shadow stepped under the lanterns that were lit by local businesses. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I saw that it was Ziyi my eyes went wide, as I took a few steps back how had he caught up so soon?! "Hello we meet again, I believe your name is Chiyo I've had to come a long way to find you." Ziyi said. I shook my head and took a few more steps back, only I bumped into something solid I glanced up and let out a gasp as I realized it was Hien he had come up behind me without me even hearing him.

Then before I could make a run for it, he grabbed my arms and pulled them behind my back making it impossible for me to move. "Let go now! I refuse to help you with your goal!" I shouted. Hien's grip tightened, to the point where it was hurting he then shouted. "Shut up, you wench you'll come along whether you like it or not!" I tried my hardest to get away from him, but he wouldn't let go for anything it was about that time I realized he was only holding me with one hand. As I got a better look, I saw that he only had one arm I would be thinking that I had the upper hand here, since he was lacking a body part but it didn't quite work that way. "Now, now Hien don't be rough on her we cant kill her till the designated time." Ziyi said softly. "She's a hostage, I don't have to be kind." Hien said heatedly as he dragged me over to Ziyi's horse. He then flung me over to where Ziyi was and I would have stumbled if not for Ziyi catching my fall. "Oops you don't want to fall that would hurt." Ziyi said gently. Before I could dart away from him, he hoisted me up on his horse and got on his horse and took off like a flash of light.

Hikitsu's POV

It was rather late into the night when I woke up, for some reason I was feeling rather uneasy I got up off the floor and happened, to glance over at Chiyo's bed and my eyes widened a bit when I saw she wasn't there. I shouldn't really be alarmed because she got up a lot during the night, and went out by herself but for some reason this time I couldn't help but feel uneasy. I decided to go outside the inn, maybe I'd find her gazing out at the scenery as I went to go out the door, I happened to glance down and that's when I found a note there. I stepped out into the hall way so I could read it, I looked down and read it aloud. "Dear everyone, thank you for saving me and allowing me to come with you this far, but Uruki's right its dangerous for me to be around here. I could cost you your lives, and that's the last thing I want so again thank you and good bye, Chiyo." My eyes went wide, as I rushed back into the room so she had heard what Uruki had been talking about none of us had picked up on it because, she acted like always did. I rushed over and shook everyone awake, and made sure that they were awake before saying anything. "What gives Hikitsu?" Tomite asked with a yawn. "Chiyo's gone, she left this note apparently she overheard what Uruki had said earlier." I replied quietly. A loud smacking noise sounded, out across the room as Takiko slapped Uruki across the face, she then shouted. "You see what you did?! She over heard us and now she's out their on her own Ziyi could find her at anytime, Uruki your so heartless!"

She then hurried to her feet, and dashed out the door, and me and Tomite followed after her that was the first time I had saw Takiko get that upset over anything that Uruki had done, she must really like Chiyo to go that far. The truth was I had felt like striking him myself, but she had beat me to it I usually wasn't one for violence but it was weird in that one moment I felt like punching his lights out. "Shit we've got to get to her before, Ziyi and Hien do there's no telling what would happen if they found her first!" Tomite said heatedly. "We'll find her, she couldn't have gotten that far." I said quietly. By saying that I was trying to reassure myself, but I wasn't doing a very good job because on the inside, I was worried for Chiyo's safety. Just as we got close to the edge of town, a arrow landed in front of us, and on the arrow was a note, Takiko grabbed it and read it out loud. "Dear Miko, and genbu warriors we have the girl now don't worry we'll take good care of her." I clenched my teeth as Takiko read the letter, it seems that they had caught up with us and we hadn't even realized it and now they had Chiyo!


	9. Chapter 9

"Damn it all!" shouted Tomite as he kicked the dirt under his feet, at the moment I felt like losing my cool too but I knew that wasn't going to help I had to remain calm to be able to think calmly. "Calm yourself Tomite, we've got to go look for her and we cant do that if we're not thinking clearly." I said quietly. Then Tomite surprised me by snapping. "Don't you care about her?! She's at the mercy of those men right now, who know's what their doing to her!" _More than you think_, I thought to myself quietly but aloud I said. "I don't want anything to happen to her either, but we've got to be rational." A soft voice interrupted up our argument "Yes I agree, if we barge in like we have our heads cut off, we could not only miss a chance to save Chiyo we could get her killed." Takiko said carefully. "But that's not the point! I promised her that I wouldn't let them get her!" Tomite said heatedly. I walked over to where he was at and laid my hand on his shoulder, he really did like Chiyo and it was just tearing him apart at the moment. "Don't blame yourself Tomite, Chiyo was just worried about getting in our way so she left. It was unfortunate that Ziyi and Hien caught up .... we'll get her back no matter what." I said quietly. Instead of arguing any further he hopped on his horse, and headed out towards the edge of town just about that time Uruki came running up. "Uruki ...." Takiko said quietly. "I'm coming along I .... feel somewhat responsible for what happened so I'm going." replied Uruki. Takiko nodded, and from there we set out in the direction that Tomite had dashed off to. I just hoped that we'd find Chiyo soon, and she'd be okay because if she wasn't then Ziyi and his men would know my wrath. I vowed my silent anger boiling just beneath the surface.

Normal POV

It was early morning now, and we had been out on the road for a while now we were far away from the town that Hikitsu and the others were in. I was happy in a sense that they wouldn't have to worry with me anymore, and they wouldn't have to die because of me the only problem was that I had got caught by Ziyi and Hien. "Were almost there then you can rest." Ziyi said. "I'm a hostage remember? Your not suppose to treat me with kindness." I asked sarcastically. He was so odd, he didn't act at all like his partner Hien he was polite and he seemed like he was always smiling and I couldn't understand why. "We must take good care of you, your not to die till it's the right time." explained Ziyi. "Oh and when's that?" I asked in annoyance. I half expected him not to answer, since I was a hostage after all but he gladly told me and with a smile too. " Next month on the night of the new moon." replied Ziyi. My eyes went wide, so they wanted me to die that soon?! Well I wouldn't stand for it, they may think that I would stand by calmly and allow them to kill me so they could get what they wanted but that wasn't going to happen. "I wont let you win." I murmured. About that time, I flinched as I heard Hien shout. "Ziyi you better shut her up, or I'll do it!" I then watched in awe for the first time, as Ziyi's eyes grew dark and replied darkly. "You will not kill her, she's important to seal the gods if you lay one hand on her till the night of the new moon then I will personally take care of you myself." I found myself looking over at Hien and expected him to be angry but surprisingly all he did was nod, and from there we continued onward.

About twenty minutes later we came to, a huge army camp with soldier's dressed in blue and purple armor and I wondered if that was suppose to stand for something. But maybe I shouldn't be worrying about that, for the moment I should be thinking of way to get the hell out of here without being seen by Ziyi and Hien. Ziyi then rode up to a smaller tent, and got off the horse and hoisted me up off the horse I tried fighting him but his grip was rather strong, he made it hard to even move. "Now, now it'll be okay just be a good girl and follow me." Ziyi said quietly into my ear. He then forced me against my will, into the tent and from there he tied me up to a wooden post what was this the middle ages? But then I remembered in this time it was back in the ancient times things like this wasn't out dated. "How exactly am I going to rest like this?" I asked. "If your really that tired, then you'll be able to sleep anywhere." Ziyi said as he walked out of the tent. As he left, I tried my hardest to break free of the tightly bound ropes it was really uncomfortable and I wanted out right this instant! So for several minutes I tried my best to break free of the ropes but all that resulted was making my wrists start to bleed, and the ropes to tighten. It was just about that time, when the flap of the tent raised up and in walked a tall man with long blonde hair that was tied back into a pony tail, and blue eyes. He wore armor like the others but only it was a bit more fancy so, he must be a important official or rather the one that was pulling the strings behind Ziyi and Hien. He walked up to me, and I couldn't help but flinch as his hand came around my chin to cup it he then forced me to look at him. "So its true, they did capture you after all what a pretty thing you are." he murmured.

I couldn't really jerk my head out of his grasp because he had a tight hold on my chin, but that didn't keep my mouth from not talking. "Who are you?!" I asked. His hand then dropped from my chin and he stepped back a couple inches as he bowed. "I am prince Bo Hui it's a honor to meet the one whose going to get rid of those troublesome gods. Ziyi tells me your name is Chiyo, I am sorry that your tied up like that but its just for precautions of course if you can earn my trust, you may just get a better sleeping arrangement." he replied. Though he was polite kind of like Ziyi, I could defiantly tell there was more to him than he was letting me see and I took a instant disliking to him. "I wont do it, I wont seal the gods I don't see what you have against them anyways." I replied firmly. Then the most unexpected thing happened, he untied me and lead me outside was he stupid or something? I could get away .... or at least try to he must have guess what I was thinking because he waved his hand, and instantly several soldiers were prepared to capture me if I was to run. "I'll show you why." explained prince Bo Hui.

He then lead me over to a pretty good sized tent and inside the tent were several wounded soldiers, some were all bandaged up and some where even missing a limb or two. It was awful site, I then turned around to look at him as I asked. "But what does this have to do with the gods?" His blue eyes turned icy in an instant, as he replied. "They chose to let war go on, and half of these men will either die or never fight again all because the gods refuse to step in and stop the fighting." replied Bo Hui. That was just whack, he shouldn't blame the gods with a problem that humans created themselves! "That's not fair the gods shouldn't have to put a stop to human made problems, problems made my humans should be fixed by the humans not the gods!" I protested. As I said that Hien happened to walk up, and I guess he didn't like the fact that I was back talking the prince, that or he thought I had escaped. "Still your tongue your filthy wench! No one talks to prince Bo Hui that way now your going to pay!" shouted Hien as he charged forward and got ready to strike me with his sword. My eyes went wide, as prince Bo Hui stepped in the way, and drew his sword and it clashed against Hien's who immediately backed down. "Hien you mustn't kill her she plays a important role,what she says to me matters not, so control your anger." Bo Hui said quietly. Hien then sheathed his sword, and said. "I understand I'm sorry prince Bo Hui." His head was bowed his eyes averted,down towards the ground in a respective manner. "Your forgiven, now go on for now." replied Bo Hui. I watched as he nodded, and turned and walked away in the other direction, Bo Hui then sheathed his sword, and turned around and replied. "I am sorry about that, Hien's always had a quick temper, but he has his reasons now come with me." I just couldn't understand all this why was the prince, and Ziyi so kind to me?

Villains were suppose to be cold hearted, they killed and raped without mercy, they tormented their captors and wanted world domination. Now don't get me wrong, I didn't want them to be like that, but I just found it more than kinda odd that they were this way. From there I was led back into my tent, and then again was tied up though this time it was around the waist and not by my wrists. "Try not to struggle so much, you'll make your wrists bleed more and we cant have you dying just yet." said prince Bo Hui. With that he turned and left the tent leaving me alone once again, though as he left I heard him tell another soldier. "If the genbu warriors come for her, kill them." I smiled bitterly to myself, there was no way they'd come for me because I had already left them and in my own way I told them not to follow and I was glad that they wouldn't because they'd be safe.

Tomite's POV

Damn it all! The bastard's had gotten to Chiyo, I just couldn't control myself or get rid of the guilt I had over not protecting her! Hikitsu wanted me to stay calm, but I just couldn't not with knowing that they had her I swore when I found them I would beat them to a bloody pulp, and if they harmed her I would kill them without mercy! I had never felt this strongly in my life, for another person than I did for Chiyo I didn't care if she was from a different time, a different era none of that mattered. We had been traveling for hours, and we still hadn't found them it could be days before we found them, and we couldn't afford to lose that much time especially when Chiyo's life was at stake. At the moment I really felt like strangling Uruki, for saying what he had earlier though none of us expected her to hear it either but that was besides the point if Uruki wouldn't have said something like that Chiyo wouldn't feel like she was a burden, and she wouldn't have left. "I suggest we take a break, we've been at it for hours." replied Uruki. "Hell no! We haven't got time for breaks, you're the one that caused this in the first place!" I said heatedly. There was no time to be taking breaks, and it just urked me at the fact that Uruki had even suggested the idea!

"You and Takiko rest .... me and Tomite will go on ahead you can catch up later." replied Hikitsu quietly. He must be just as worried for Chiyo as I was though to be honest I was kind of jealous, but at the moment I decided not to show it. "Fine lets go Hikitsu." I muttered. From there me and him set out, while Uruki and Takiko took a rest though from the looks of it Takiko looked like she'd rather come with us but she stayed behind for Uruki's sake. Geesh she really loved that guy, though I couldn't see what the hell was so great about him he was rude, cocky, and had the chip the size of Bel Jia and back on his shoulder. "You could have stayed behind if you wanted to." I said after a while. "I can rest later, right now I'm concerned about Chiyo, I saw some smoke off in the distance the camp could be close." replied Hikitsu. Good they were close, and soon we could rescue Chiyo. "Alright then lets go all the way there, and see if its them because if it is I'll make them pay." I replied firmly.

Normal POV

It was now night, and I could hear the fire going on outside and several soldiers whooping and hollering they were more than likely drunk off their rockers. I guess even back then alcohol was a big thing, I had never liked the stuff it was always so foul smelling and tasting so that's why I never drank. About that time my stomach growled, that's right I hadn't ate anything for a while now not since dinner at the inn and no one here had decided to feed me. As the tent flap raised I tensed a little as a drunken soldier stumbled in his short blonde hair was wild, and his green eyes were dulled from drunkenness. About that time he noticed me, and I could only hope that he wasn't thinking what I think he was thinking as he started towards me. "Hey sexy how about you and me have some fun?" he asked with a perverted smirk. I tried struggling against the ropes but they were still tight as ever. "No I don't want to stay away from me!" I shouted. But he didn't listen he kept moving forward till he was right in front of me, he then quickly loosened my ropes and threw me to the ground, being thrown to the ground so suddenly knocked the breath right out of me so I couldn't react. He was on top of me in minutes, grabbing at my breasts, and trying to get his hands under my dress. "No don't!" I shouted. He then smacked me hard across the face, and said darkly. "Shut your mouth and enjoy this, you filthy women." Before I had time to react he ripped my dress so much that it was now exposing my bra, I tried my best to hold back the tears as I tried to get him off of me but it was no use they trickled down my cheeks anyway. "Quit I don't want this!" I shouted.

Then as he went for his belt he suddenly fell over with a loud thud, I gasped and looked up and there was Hien standing over him with sword in hand. He had knocked him out with the end of his sword, I then watched with wide eyes as he sheathed his sword, and dragged the man out of the tent. Even though I could run, I was too scared too move never in my life had I experienced anything so scary the tent flap then opened again and Hien walked back in. I moved back a little, at the moment I couldn't trust anyone and Hien wasn't actually the right person I should be alone with. "Quit acting like a scared little rabbit I'm not going to touch you." Hien said heatedly as he took off his cloak and tossed it to me. Now that I hadn't been expecting, ever since meeting me he was always so coarse so why did he save me? I wondered. "Why?" I asked. Hien then turned and muttered. "I happened to come by .... and I heard you screaming so I came to see what was going on if I ignored it and you got hurt and prince Bo Hui found out about it he'd have my head. Keep that on for a while, I'll have Ziyi bring something for you to wear." He then walked out of the tent leaving me dumbfounded at his words, I then drew the cloak close to where I was and just sat there on the ground. I could run, and get far away from here but at the moment I couldn't seem to get my legs to work. A few moments later Ziyi walked in and he handed me a kimono, as he replied. "Here Hien told me about what happened, don't worry the soldier that tried to hurt you will be punished."

I took the kimono he gave me, and I then handed Hien's cloak back to him and asked. "Thank you, would you .... tell Hien thanks?" A smile broke out on his lips, which really wasn't a surprise by now. "Yes I will, I'll bring some dinner in a little while." replied Ziyi. From there he turned and walked out of the tent, I knew the only reason why he was being kind to me was because he going to sacrifice me in order to seal the four gods away. That was another thing I had to figure a way out of, now that I was on my own it would be tougher but I would manage I had practically raised my own self if I could do that then surely I could find a way out of this mess. From there I slipped on the kimono that Ziyi had lent me, and just about that time Ziyi came in with what looked like a bowel of soup, and some bread he then set it down before me. "Its not much but it'll fill you up." replied Ziyi. As he turned to go, I found myself asking. "Is your life really that affected by the gods? What was done to you to make you want to turn against the gods?" He turned around slightly smiled a sad smile as he replied. "I'm sorry but I cant tell you, you're a lady and the things would shock you." He then walked out without another word, leaving me a little shocked were things that bad for him? I wondered as I picked up the soup and sipped on it. I had expected it to be cold, but it was hot as was the bread it really was a shame that Ziyi was one of the bad guys he was actually nice despite the whole kidnaping me, and wanting to kill me.

As for Hien I still wasn't totally convinced, about him and I was still wary of him .... though he had saved me from that drunken soldier I still felt quite uneasy around him. From there I finished up the meal, and set the tray aside and got up onto the cot that in the room maybe I could get some rest and maybe then I'd be able to think of a plan of getting out of here and alive at that. Though I didn't think they'd kill me right now, they had said something about sacrificing me on the night of the new moon so it may actually be easier than I thought. I rolled over onto my side, and closed my eyes and surprisingly I drifted off to sleep right away. The next morning I awoke as the sunlight shone down on my face, and I opened my eyes only to jump a little when I saw prince Bo Hui there staring down at me. "W-What are you doing?!" I asked in alarm. He rose to his feet, and stepped back a little as he replied. "I heard from Ziyi and Hien what Kion did to you and I came in to check up on you." My eyes darkened somewhat,as I knew the real reason. "More like make sure that your precious sacrifice wasn't going to kick the bucket anytime soon." I muttered out loud. "More or less." Bo Hui admitted. From there I sat up on the cot and leaned back against one of the wooden beams as I replied. "I'm fine as you can see." There was still something that I didn't like about this man and it was just eating at me because I couldn't figure out what that was that I didn't like about him well besides that he was the master mind behind all this. "Yes I can see that, today will be our last day at this camp site we move out for my homeland in the morning." responded Bo Hui.

My eyes widened a bit, so that meant I was going to be dragged even further away that also meant that he was going to make it all that much harder for me to escape. "I don't care where you take me, but I wont do your bidding." I said firmly. "Of course you will, after all it was written in the stars that you were meant to die for the sake of sealing the gods the moment you were born." replied Bo Hui. I believed in things like fate, and destiny and such but I no way believed that it was my fate to die to help this man accomplish his goal. "Keep thinking what you like, but I will escape." I replied firmly. He just smiled smugly and replied. "I'll be looking forward to when that day comes, I love a good chase." From there he turned and left me, and the tent grew quiet once again at the moment I felt so aggravated that I could scream. I wanted out of this situation, and it seemed like the only way to do it was to sit down and plan out how I was going to get the hell out here!


	10. Chapter 10

For hours on end I thought of a lot of plans, but I ended up dropping them because, I knew they would fail why was it so hard to come up with a successful plan?! I wasn't use to these kinds of situations so, of course it would be hard to come up with a plan especially when I didn't know the area, but I was getting out of here before today ended. There was no way in hell that I was being dragged, who knows how far from humanity only be kept there till it was the night of the new moon. About that time Ziyi came in, with lunch why he was still attending to me when he could simply get lower ranking soldiers to do that was news to me. "Good afternoon, are you feeling better?" Ziyi asked as he set the tray down. "Yes I'm fine." I murmured. "That's good to hear, well have a nice lunch." replied Ziyi. From there he turned and left me to my meal, which I didn't eat much of frankly I wasn't all that hungry. A few moments later there was a huge commotion outside, and I wondered what could be going on so I peaked outside and my eyes went wide at what we saw there in the middle of the mass of soldiers were Tomite, and Hikitsu. What were they doing here?! I had told them not to follow, this was for their sake after all I closed the curtain and walked over to the cot and sat down. I didn't want them to know I was here, I didn't want them to get involved in this anymore I would get myself out of this mess without anyone's help.

"Where are you hiding her?!" I heard Tomite's angry voice ask. I smiled a little he was so concerned for me, when he should be worried about himself and the others how I had come to have such good friends I didn't know but I was thankfully to them all the same, but I couldn't go with them .... not when I could endanger them. The sound of the tent flap opening had me looking up, and there stood Hikitsu. "I've come to get you out of here." Hikitsu said quietly. I just shook my head as I replied. "No .... I've caused enough trouble for you and your friends already just leave me here and I'll figure my own way out." "We'll talk later." Hikitsu said quietly. Before I knew what he was doing, he walked over to where I was at and scooped me up bridal style and dashed outside the tent. I tried my best to get free of him, but he had a tight hold on me while running and dodging arrows and swords at the same time. It looked rather hard, because he almost got hit several times just as we were about out of the camp three guards surrounded us and there was no means of escape. "Put me down, don't risk your life for me like this!" I pleaded with Hikitsu. He then set me down and pulled me behind him, as he said. "I wont let you go, stay behind me." Though I should run, for it back to camp and plead with Bo Hui not to hurt Hikitsu and Tomite I stayed there frozen as I watched Hikitsu shoot water out of his hands, they were in the shape of long dragons, they were fast and they knocked the men down easily. By the looks of it they were out cold, if I knew they would have gone down so easily I would have tried stomping their asses.

Hikitsu scooped me back up into his arms and continued to run with me, even though I still tried to get him to let me down. We finally came to his horse and Tomite's, and he put me up on his horse and got behind me and dashed away in a hurry. "What about Tomite?" I asked. "He'll catch up, he told me to take you and go so that's what I did." explained Hikitsu as he urged his horse onward. This wasn't suppose to be like this, they were suppose to let me go off on my own while they continued towards their goal not come rescue me this all didn't make sense. "Let me down." I said quietly.

I couldn't let them risk their lives for me, I had to get out of here there was no way I was going back to Bo Hui's camp, I was going to get far away from the camp, and Hikitsu that way the others wouldn't see me and try and talk me out of it. "I cant do that, we'll talk once we get far enough away from the camp were still in range of it." explained Hikitsu. As if he didn't trust me not to jump off the now racing horse he wrapped, his arms around my waist and held me there. It was rather uncomfortable for me, and it made me uneasy especially since it was Hikitsu that was so close. I felt his other hand come up, and brush across my face where the soldier had smacked me last night and I winced a little. "What happened?" Hikitsu asked quietly. I shuddered because their was a icy tone to his question, though he didn't shout it was obvious that he was pissed off. "I don't want to talk about .... right now." I said softly. I'd rather not talk about it, at all because it wasn't a experience that I wanted to relive it had been enough that it had just happened last night or that it had happened at all. "For now, I'll accept that answer .... but Tomite wont let up so easily." Hikitsu replied. Somehow that didn't surprise me, just because that's how Tomite was speaking of Tomite I hoped it he was alright and didn't get hurt because of me again. That's the last thing I wanted, I didn't want any of them to get hurt not for my sake anyways for now I would relax, and when I had heard Hikitsu out I would leave and that would be the end of it. Having to part with them, and say goodbye would be harder than leaving without saying goodbye because I'd be saying it to his and Tomite's face.

"You may be right about that." I said softly. About that time, I heard a horse approaching us and fast, I found myself turning around and it was Tomite coming up at us. I sighed inwardly just about the time he rode up next to Hikitsu's horse. "Chiyo I'm glad your safe, now tell me why in hell you ran off like that!" demanded Tomite. Before I had a chance to reply, Hikitsu said softly but firmly. "Tomite not now later, there's a cave up ahead we'll take refuge there tonight and we'll talk then." Tomite looked as if he wanted to argue, but he said nothing more and from there we continued on our way to the cave that Hikitsu said was up ahead. When we finally got there a while later, Hikitsu hoisted me up off his horse and set me down on the ground even though I was perfectly capable of getting off the horse myself. I walked into the small cave after Hikitsu, from there he got a fire going just about the time Tomite came in. "I've hidden the horses, so they wont be able to track us from the horses alone." explained Tomite as he sat down next to me. Hikitsu then nodded, and turned his attention to me, as he asked. "I want to explain things .... will you listen?" I nodded, and waited for him to go on the least I could do was hear what he had to say but that was all I was going to do. "What Uruki said, was just him thinking out loud nothing more, nothing less he hadn't meant for you to hear that. Your not a burden to us, your our friend and we don't have anything bad to happen to you." Hikitsu replied.

My eyes went wide, as I heard what he said it meant a lot to me his words that is .... but I didn't want to let my emotions getting in the way. "That's nice of you to say, but the truth is I am a burden to you, and your goal I could keep from achieving that goal and I don't want that." I said softly. Tomite jumped on his feet, then leaned down, and grabbed a hold of my shoulders then shook me a little as he shouted. "No your not, you wont keep us from our goal baka we'll be here to protect you so you don't have to worry about such things!" I was a little shocked by his words, and the intensity of them but also angered by them and I couldn't hold back my tongue. "That's what I'm afraid of, you all protecting me then getting hurt or dying because of me that's the last thing I want!" I shouted. "That wont happen, you just have to trust us!" Tomite shouted back. "Tomite lower your voice a little, Chiyo it'll be alright just allow us to protect you please come back with us." Hikitsu said softly. I couldn't .... no matter how much they said I wasn't a burden or they wouldn't get hurt, because of me I still didn't want to believe it. I was just scared getting close to them, then them dying on me only to leave me with the memories of our time spent together. "I cant .... no." I said as I got to my feet. It was in vain though because, Tomite only pushed me back down on the log that I had been sitting on. "You have to! Hey wait a minute what's wrong with your cheek?!" Tomite asked in anger. "I don't want to talk about it .... forget about it." I said quietly. I really hoped he let this go, because I didn't want to talk about this in front of them it was too fresh, and too mortifying that I was so weak that I couldn't defend my own self. "No tell me now, what the hell happened?!" Tomite pressed.

I pushed him away from me, because he was too close for my taste and I got up and walked a little ways from the both of them as I said. "Fine you want to know I'll tell you, .... last night a soldier got drunk and came into the tent I was in .... and he tried to fondle me .... and when I tried fighting back, he slapped me." I tried to keep the tears, from coming but they wouldn't obey me so they spilled down my cheeks silently, I was thankful for having my back turned so neither one of them could see them, but my body shaking a little was probably what gave it away. "Those bastard's! I'll kill them, I swear I will!" shouted Tomite. I stiffened a little, as I felt two arms come around me, judging by the frame I knew it had to be Hikitsu. "I'm sorry .... I shouldn't have asked earlier." Hikitsu replied quietly.

Tomite's POV

How dare they do that to Chiyo! I would make them pay, when the time came they would wish they were never born, what they did was unforgivable! I turned around a moment later, and my eyes went wide as I saw that Hikitsu was embracing Chiyo who was shaking, and crying. I became jealous in a instant, I wanted to be the one in his place I wanted to comfort her, and yet I couldn't bring myself to fight with Hikitsu .... yet. I walked over to where they were at, and put on my best smile about that time Hikitsu let go of her I then wiped the tears away and said. "No worries, he wont ever bother you again because I wont let him." Chiyo smiled a little, which relieved me as long as she could smile then I knew she'd be okay. "Thank you the both you." Chiyo said. "May I ask a question?" Hikitsu asked a moment later. I watched as Chiyo turned, and faced Hikitsu he was more than likely wondering the same thing I was. "Sure." she murmured softly. "How did you get out of the situation you were in?" asked Hikitsu. Chiyo walked over and sat back down, on the log as she replied. "I know this is going to sound unbelievable but .... Hien came to my rescue and saved me from him." "No way that guy?!" I asked in shock. Hien was vicious guy he killed anyone, no matter who they were, what gender they were, or how young they were.

So it was a little hard to believe that, he was one that had saved Chiyo from the other soldier. "So that must have been Hien's handwork, we seen on the way into the camp." Hikitsu said quietly. "What do you mean?" Chiyo asked in confusion. She must have not known what was done to the soldier after, he had down something they didn't like after all she was their trump card. "On the way into camp, there was a corpse of a soldier on their side he had been decapitated." I replied. Maybe I shouldn't tell her of the scene, since it was so gruesome but since she was in our world now she had to face the cruel, hard facts. "So that's what Ziyi meant by punishment." Chiyo said quietly. I saw her wince a little, things like this were more than likely not common back in her world. "Not all people in this world, are kind in their army things are more harsher and since you're their trump card their naturally want to keep you safe until whenever they plan on sacrificing you." I said truthfully. "I know .... next month on the night of the new moon is when they were plan on sacrificing me by the way." Chiyo replied. So soon then?! We'd really have to be careful, and keep her close then because they'd be more determined to get her if the date was this close.

Normal POV

I should be leaving, not sitting here talking with the both of him and yet something in me would not make me, stand up and leave. "Don't worry, we've got your back they wont get a hold of you again." Tomite said in reassurance. "Wont you stay?" asked Hikitsu softly. I hesitated for a moment, I wanted to stay then part of me argued that I would only be in the way if I stayed. "Okay." I said softly. I knew it was wrong and yet I gave in and decided to stay at the last moment I just hoped, I didn't regret my decision later on. "Thank god, I thought I was going have to drag you back kicking and screaming." muttered Tomite. I found myself laughing lightly, ever since I got here it never failed Tomite always seemed to be able to make me laugh when I needed to. "Now that, that's settled we'll stay here for tonight then we'll head out in the early hours of the morning." explained Hikitsu. "Alright." I replied.

In a way I was looking forward to seeing Takiko, and Uruki but in another way I wasn't because now that I thought about it, I felt ashamed for running off like that only for them to chase after me. "If your worried about Takiko, and Uruki don't be their just concerned about you right now it'll be okay." Tomite said a moment later as he sat down next to me. "I hope so .... I just feel bad is all." I said quietly. I felt his arm come around my shoulder, as he pulled me to him I found myself relaxing and laying my head on his shoulder. "Your safe now, you've been through a lot just rest for a while, I'm right here." Tomite said quietly. My eyes fell close, I felt myself drifting off to sleep even though I really didn't want to.

Hikitsu's POV

I leaned up against the cave wall, and tried my best not to look over at Tomite and Chiyo I didn't want to feel jealous over Tomite being so close to her. Besides I should be happy that he liked her, he could happiness though my mind argued what about my happiness I forced myself to shrug it off there could be nothing between me and Chiyo even though I felt something for her. The feelings though would go unspoken, there was no way I could tell her for one I walked my own road, after Genbu was summoned I would go my own way and back to my own life taking care of Ayla. For two I wasn't good in relationships, and lastly I didn't want to compete with Tomite for Chiyo's heart it just didn't seem right to. So I would just watch from afar that would be good enough for me, besides once I thought about it Chiyo would be good for Tomite he had someone other than the priestess to protect. "Oi Hikitsu can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Tomite in a whisper. I looked up to see, Tomite laying Chiyo down on cave floor careful not to wake her I just nodded, and stepped outside the cave with him for a moment. "What is it?" I asked softly. "You like her too don't you?" Tomite asked as he looked off into the distance. I didn't think it showed, I wasn't one to show my emotions often I bet most of the time they thought I was emotionless .... but I guess these feelings for Chiyo were a lot stronger than I thought. "Yes .... but don't worry I have no intention of telling her how I feel." I said quietly. "What?! That's stupid you should really tell her .... that's how you feel after all." Tomite replied. I smiled softly, he truly was a nice guy .... but because he was one, he would get hurt too easily in life. "Instead of worrying about me, you should worry about expressing your own feelings for her before someone other than me decides to." I said quietly.

I looked over in time to see, Tomite's face go bright red despite it being dark outside I could always tell when he got embarrassed, he got that way so often. "I-I know but .... you're my friend and I don't want this to come between us if I do confess." Tomite said stubbornly. I ruffled his hair, which I knew he hated and said reassuringly. "Don't worry things wont change between us." I meant that too, we had been friends long before Chiyo came to this world I didn't believe in risking our friendship over love it wasn't necessary. "That so? I'm glad then .... I'll confess to her when we meet back up with Uruki and Takiko tomorrow sometime." Tomite said with a big grin on his face. He truly did look happy, and I didn't want to ruin this for him so that's when I would stay on the sidelines and cheer for him all the while. "I wish you luck." I said softly.

Normal POV

The next morning I awoke to someone softly calling my name, I opened my eyes and saw Tomite there it must be time to head out. So I got up, then followed Tomite, and Hikitsu out to their horses from there Tomite helped me up on his horse and we headed out. I happened to glance over at Hikitsu, he looked rather distant today and I wondered what could be wrong with him. Was he sick? I hoped not because I wasn't sure I would know what to do if he collapsed. "Hikitsu are you feeling okay?" I asked a moment later. He looked over to where I was at, and replied. "Yes I'm fine." I still wasn't convinced so I replied. "Tomite get over close to Hikitsu." He didn't ask questions, and he rode up beside Hikitsu's horse and I leaned over and before Hikitsu knew what I was doing, I placed my hand on his forehead to check his temperature. "What are you doing?" Hikitsu asked in confusion.

"I'm checking to see if you have a fever, and it seems you have a slight one we need to hurry up and find the others, so we can treat you." I replied. I was worried about him being out in this cold like this, especially with a fever it would only get worse. "Don't worry its only slight fever I'll be okay." Hikitsu said quietly. "No Chiyo's right, we've got to catch up to them so we can get you some medicine." Tomite said stubbornly. I was glad he was taking my side, and not trying to brush off Hikitsu's fever as nothing, from there we urged the horses onward in hopes of finding Uruki and Takiko. "We'll find them soon don't worry." Tomite said quietly in my ear.


	11. Chapter 11

A few hours later, we finally located the others and while they wanted to talk to me all I could think about was taking care of Hikitsu. So we found a inn, in another town and got him into bed by now he was burning up and sweating like crazy and I wasn't sure what to do so I pulled Takiko aside. "How can I help him?" I asked worriedly. "Well ... you may not like this method but it'll help reduce the fever believe it or not. When I first came here Uruki had a fever, so I cooled his fever down by stripping and sharing my body heat, though he was in woman form at the time. You're the only one that can do it, I doubt Uruki or Tomite would want to do something like that and well ... I cant do that for Hikitsu." Takiko said quietly. A blush formed upon my cheeks as she told what I had to do to reduce his fever ... and I wondered if I could actually do it. But then I realized I had to, not only because he was my friend but because he'd saved me from the snow and warmed me up. "Alright I'll do it, but uh could you go and take the other two with you?" I asked with a blush. Takiko smiled warmly and replied. "Sure."

From there she dragged the two guys out, the only one that protested was Tomite of course but that was to be expected from him, naturally he'd be worried about his friend at a time like this. I turned out the light, and slipped out of the yukata that I was wearing and walked over to the bed, and slipped under the covers and laid down on top of Hikitsu. The way he was breathing wasn't normal and he was hot, sweat poured off of his skin it worried me that the medicine was slow acting. "Whose there?" He asked in a soft voice. "Its Chiyo ... I'm going to help you reduce your fever so get some rest." I said quietly. From there he fell silent, he probably didn't even hear me or recognize that it was even me. All that I knew was that this was very uncomfortable, his feverish skin slick with sweat, against my own warm body. I couldn't help but think about how my breasts, pressed against his well toned chest,and how every curve of mine seem to fit like a puzzle piece against his body. The thoughts alone were enough to set my cheeks aflame, with embarrassment and an unknown feeling that I was not use to.

Tomite's POV

I paced the floor in the next room, back and forth right now I was worried for Hikitsu that and I didn't like the fact that Chiyo had to be the one to share her body heat. Maybe I was being childish, and should think more about getting Hikitsu better but something in me just couldn't feel at ease at the moment. "Quit your pacing its not going to solve anything, besides its driving me crazy." muttered Uruki. "Shut up! I'm worried about Hikitsu, and Chiyo! Why did she have to be the one to do it?" I asked with flaming cheeks. "You know you could always go trade places with her." muttered Uruki. My face went even more red if that was even possibly at the moment, I turned around and then shut my mouth it would be too awkward for me to do that Hikitsu was a guy and my best friend after all. That was when I decided that I'd confess later, once Hikitsu was doing better and after everyone had talked things out. I couldn't bring myself to do it, while she was attending to Hikitsu and it wouldn't be right to talk about other things before we'd discuss what happened at the camp.

Normal POV

I don't know how many, hours later Hikitsu's breathing returned to normal and he wasn't sweating as much as before. Even though I was still quite uncomfortable I stayed put being careful not to move around much, about that time I felt Hikitsu begin to stir from his slumber. His eye then bolted open and we both stared wide eyed at one another. "Chiyo? What's going on?" Hikitsu asked in confusion. With a bright red face, I explained what had happened, and what Takiko had suggested I do to help him. "I'm sorry ... I just didn't know what else to do." I said with a blush. "No its fine ... thank you I'm doing better now." replied Hikitsu. I placed my hand on his forehead, to see if the fever had gone down and thankfully it had it really did work despite being uncomfortable I thought to myself. "Your welcome ... could you shut your eye for a moment?" I asked hopefully. "Sure." Hikitsu said. From there I got up, and got my yukata and put it back on then tied the obi and walked back over and sat down on the bed. "Okay." I said. He then sat up in bed, and as he did the cover slipped from his body exposing his naked chest I blushed and looked away, feeling his chest was one thing but to see it bare was another. Feeling him against me was bad enough, what with all these strange feelings racing through me. The last thing I needed was for him to know I was checking him out. So I opted for a change of atmosphere, by striking up a conversation. "Would you like some water?" I asked. After sweating the fever out it, it worried me that the celestial warrior might be dehydrated. Whether it was in the middle of summer, or the dead of winter I knew that water was vital all year around.

"Yes that would be nice." Hikitsu said softly. I leaned over on the night stand, and grabbed the pitcher of water, and poured him a glass of water then handed it to him. About that time the door opened, and the others walked in they must have really been worried about him. "How are you feeling?" Takiko asked him. "I'm better, thanks to Chiyo." Hikitsu replied. "Heh that's good ... I think we should talk about what's been put off." Tomite said quietly. That's right we had needed to talk for some time now, but since Hikitsu had a fever we had put it off, I decided I should let them know about when I was suppose to be quote on quote sacrificed I thought quietly to myself. "Well they said next month on the night of the full moon was when they were planning on killing me." I replied a moment later. For a moment the whole room was completely silent until Tomite broke it by saying. "They'll not get you again because your staying here, isn't that right Uruki?" His tan face riddled with anger, along with determination that threatened Uruki to say one wrong word. "It seems like all I am doing is, apologizing but oh well ... I'm sorry for saying what I did earlier. It wasn't meant for you to hear that, but you shouldn't have run off like that either, you really had the others worried. Your not a burden to us ... so just stay alright?" Uruki replied.

For a moment I just sat there in awe, I hadn't planned on hearing something like that from Uruki ... but even so I still felt hesitant to answer. "If you are even thinking about arguing I'll smack you." muttered Uruki a moment later when I still hadn't said anything. "Okay ... I'll stay, thank you really." I replied with a smile. In the end I couldn't deny my friends, they had risked their lives for me a lot already and when I had ran they came to my rescue yet again. So I couldn't say no, or it would have been selfish of me I thought quietly to myself. "Good that's settled ... come with me for a bit." Tomite said quietly. What could he want? I wondered. I looked over at Hikitsu, I was still a little worried about him ... butt before I could say anything Takiko replied. "Its okay we'll watch after him, go on with Tomite." Finally I nodded, and got up off the bed and followed Tomite out of the room, and outside for a bit. From there we walked a little ways from, the inn and all the while I wondered if it was something important or if he just wanted to talk with me privately about this whole ordeal. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked him a moment later. He was silent for a little longer, which made tension and curiosity settle in the air. "Just hear me out ... before you say anything." Tomite replied. "Alright." I said. "For some time now ... I've become fond of you, your smile, your presence, and your caring heart. I-I don't usually feel like this ... oh hell what I'm trying to say is I like you!" Tomite said with a rising blush to his face. My eyes widened a little as I heard him confess to me, I was shocked and surprised ... more so I couldn't believe I had been dense and hadn't picked up on his feelings for me. "Tomite I ... I'm flattered but ..." I trailed off. I really didn't know what to say in situations like this, no one had ever confessed their feelings for me before. After all I had been the one to confess to Sai ... so this was just a little odd for me right now. "There's someone else isn't there back home?" Tomite asked quietly. "No ... its not like that on the day I came here my boyfriend that I loved dumped me ... its taken me some time but I'm over him. Its just ... I'm not use to this sort of thing so would you be mad if I asked for some time to think things over?" I asked quietly.

I looked over at Tomite's face and I was hoping that I wouldn't find anger or disappointment in his face, but as I gazed back at him I saw neither one of those emotions instead he had that big goofy grin on his face. "Sure, sure take your time!" Tomite said happily. I nodded, and smiled a little he really was a nice guy sweet even I really didn't understand why he liked me ... I just hoped I didn't end up hurting him in the end. "Thank you." I said softly. "Anytime now lets head back, I'm sure your still a worried about Hikitsu." Tomite replied. I was to be honest, even though his fever had broke I couldn't help but worry for him. From there we headed back into our room, once we got back I saw that Hikitsu was now sitting up on the bed and he looked a lot better than a few hours ago. "Are you feeling better?" I asked him. "Yes once again thank you." Hikitsu said softly. I smiled a soft smile, he really was a gentle person I thought to myself. "It was no problem." I replied. It was in that moment that silence fell over the room, with me staring back into those hypnotic blue eyes. And him staring back into my own eyes, saying nothing as the whole room was consumed with silence. "Alright now that's out of the way, we should get some rest we're heading out tomorrow early we're still fairly close to the base it wont take them long to catch up." muttered Uruki breaking the silence all too quickly. He was right, plus I was a little tired myself so I decided to turn in as I headed over to one of the mats Hikitsu said. "No take the bed, I'm going to be up for a while I'll sleep on one of the mats." I hesitated for a moment, I was still thinking of him and how he was earlier ... but in the end I agreed without any arguments.

Hikitsu's POV

After everyone had gone to sleep save Tomite and myself we stepped outside for a while, I knew what he had wanted to see Chiyo about. I wouldn't ask how it went, I would wait for Tomite to come out and tell me by the way he was looking it wouldn't be too long. "So how are you feeling?" Tomite asked a moment later. "Better ... I haven't got sick in so long maybe its this journey." I said quietly. I had surprised everyone by getting sick, I was a bit surprised that I had gotten sick myself since I had a strong body. But I must have neglected my body somewhere along the way, without fully realizing that I was only going to make myself sick by doing so. "That's good, good thing Chiyo was here ne?" asked Tomite with a small smile. "Yeah." I said quietly. It wasn't that I wasn't grateful to her, it was far from that it was just ... having her do something so kind for me ... well it touched my heart more than I wanted to admit. I didn't want to feel what I felt for her, for many reasons but mainly because ... I didn't want to end up leaving her behind if I were to die ... that and because of Tomite.

"She didn't completely reject me ... heh she wanted some time to think about it, so I said sure." Tomite said a moment later breaking the silence. I smiled softly, and replied. "I'm happy for you, I pray to Genbu that she accepts your offer." Tomite beamed as he said. "I sure hope so!" It was hard not to be happy for him, he was a great guy and he'd make Chiyo happy that I was sure of ... I was truly happy for him. "We should get some sleep, we head out early tomorrow." I said a moment later. "Yeah, knowing Uruki he'll want to leave at the crack of dawn." muttered Tomite as he turned in the direction of the inn stomping a little as he did. From there we went back inside the inn and up to our room, once back inside I saw that Chiyo was resting peacefully in the bed. Her face was soft, and she had a peaceful expression I smiled softly and walked over and took out one of the mats, and placed it on the floor. From there I rolled over, on my side and after a few moments of tossing and turning I finally got to sleep.

Normal POV

Early the next morning, I woke up just in time to see that the others were getting around I glanced out of the window, and saw that it wasn't quite dawn yet. But I knew it was best to leave the early who knows when they'd catch up to us more than likely Bo Hui, along with Zi Yi and Hien were furious and would be blood thirsty well Hien anyway. After everything was packed up, Takiko left the money at the front desk along with a note of thanks we then set out. Just as Tomite helped me up on his horse, was when I remembered him confessing to me last night, I'd have to seriously think about my feelings ... because he'd expect an answer soon. "Do you have a good sleep?" Tomite asked casually as he set out on the dirt road. "Yes, how about you?" I asked. "I slept well enough, though I'd rather still be sleeping ... but thanks to a certain someone I cant." muttered Tomite. I giggled a little bit, once I realized he was talking about Uruki those two didn't get along at all they were always fighting like cats, and dogs. "Well that's good." I said a moment later. I really didn't know what else to say to him, I hadn't been expecting him to confess to me like that out of the blue so I was a little confused and embarrassed by it. "I was really worried about you." Tomite whispered in my ear. I could feel his hot breath, as it caressed my ear and I shuddered just a little I tried my best to keep from blushing but in the end I turned bright red. "Thank you ... I'm fine now though." I said softly while trying to hide my embarrassment. "There's no need to thank me, your safe that's all that matters." murmured Tomite. A nearby scoff coming from my left had me turning to glance over in the direction. "Quit getting all lovey dovey over there, its making me sick." muttered Uruki.

"Quit looking at us then! For your information I'm not getting lovey dovey either, so stay out of this!" shouted Tomite. I giggled as I looked up at him, his face was bright red his face held a pouty expression I had to admit it was cute. "I don't have to look at you, to know that your trying to whoo Chiyo." Uruki replied back. "Am not, now shut it!" Tomite fired back. I watched as the two glared at each other for the longest time, neither one of them dared to break the gaze first until finally they both gave up at the same time. "Don't tease Tomite, Uruki." Takiko said with a giggle. Apparently she was getting just as amused as I was with the whole ordeal but she must be use to their spats by now since she had been with them for a while. From there we fell silent, and we continued onward by now we were getting back up into the mountains it would turn cold soon. I just hoped that it wouldn't get too cold, that and I didn't want Bo Hui, and his men to catch up with us though it would probably be a while before they did that's if they even could. I had no desire to die for selfish reasons, even if they hadn't been totally harsh with me ... still yet I wasn't prepared to die for them.

Tomite's POV

We had been on the road for hours, we'd have to go on a little further before we set up camp for the night even so I could already tell that the others were tired. Chiyo had passed out, a while ago it felt nice having her lean up against me, resting her head on my chest. I was glad that she was now safe, only this time I wouldn't allow her to be taken from me, I cared too much about her to let that happen. She hadn't rejected me just yet, so I would savor this moment until I heard the verdict and even if it wasn't the answer I wanted to hear I'd still protect her. "Ah she's asleep." I heard Hikitsu say softly as he rode up next to me. "Yeah for a while now." I replied quietly. I watched as his face softened a bit, it was so hard to bite back jealous words. But I somehow managed in the end, thankful that I hadn't lost my marbles just yet. "We'll have to wake her soon, Uruki says we're going to stop for lunch." Hikitsu replied. I frowned to myself, even if I was hungry I didn't like that she would have to wake up because that would mean she wouldn't be against me. About that time, we came to a clearing that's where it was decided that we would eat, right before I got off my horse I gently shook Chiyo awake. "Hey its time to wake up, its lunch time." I relied quietly. Moments later her lashes fluttered, and she yawned as she opened her eyes and gazed back at me. "Alright I'm up." Chiyo replied. I then helped her down from the horse and she walked over to where everyone else was now eating lunch.

Normal POV

I was still half asleep, I didn't even remember falling asleep if truth be told all I remembered was the silence and the sound of the horses hooves clacking. I must have gotten too comfortable and drifted off then. "Here." replied Takiko as she handed me a bowl of what looked like curry. It must have been left over from the inn, but at the moment it would do. "Thank you." I said as I accepted the bowl. "Anytime, are you doing a little better?" asked Takiko as she sat down next to me. It took me a moment to realize that she was talking about my nerves. "Yes ... I'm sorry that you all had to come looking for me I caused you and the others a lot of trouble." I replied quietly as I began eating.

"No its fine your our friend so its only natural I just hope you wont run off again." Takiko said softly. Her face still riddled with concern of its own, she truly was the best girl friend I could ever hope to have. "No I wont, I don't want to worry any of you." I said reassuringly. "That's good, Tomite seems quite smitten with you." Takiko said a moment later a knowing smile spread about her perfect full lips. I couldn't help but blush once again, even though it was getting annoying if truth be told. "Uh yeah I guess so, I don't know why though!" I said hurriedly. Takiko giggled a little as she said. "That's obvious, because you're a kind person, and you look out for others." I didn't know what to say after that, no one had ever said something like that about me, it kind of made me happy ... I just didn't know how to express my happiness so I fell silent and finished my lunch.


	12. Chapter 12

After lunch was over, we got ready and set out again it started turning colder once we headed deeper into the mountains. "Tomite place this around Chiyo's shoulder's." I heard Hikitsu say. The next thing I knew a long black cloak was wrapped around my shoulders, and the hood was pulled up over my head. That's when I happened to glance over at Hikitsu, the cloak he'd been wearing was on me now. "Why did you give me your cloak? Now you'll get cold without it!" I asked. I never could understand why these strangers were going out of their way for me. We may be friends but wasn't there a limit to friendships? Or at least I had always thought so, seeing how most of my friends weren't very good friends at all. "I'm use to this weather so I'll be fine, you on the other hand aren't you don't want to catch a chill so please take it, I'll be alright." Hikitsu said reassuringly. Even if he was use to the cold still yet he was recovering from his fever from yesterday. The man really should take better care of himself, he was worrying me constantly! "Your too kind Hikitsu." I murmured quietly to myself.

I didn't know how I would repay the kindness he, and the others had showed me but I would do my best to repay it back. A while later when it was getting rather late, we located a cave once the fire was going me and Takiko prepared dinner from our supplies. Once we got dinner going, I laid out my sleeping bag in the one of the cave's far corners. "If the snow doesn't delay us, then we'll be heading out early even though there's no sign of Bo Hui, or Ziyi and Hien that still doesn't mean they wont catch up." Uruki replied as I came back over to where the fire was. I had figured that much, we'd have to get much further before we could relax for a while. After dinner was done, we ate in silence and all while we ate I began thinking of Tomite's earlier confession. I'd have to answer him soon, so for now I'd have to seriously think about this. Tomite was really nice, and charming, brave even he had already helped me out a number of times. Plus he was always there for me, and when I really thought about it there wasn't a thing I didn't like about him. I let out a sigh, as I decided to give him the answer tomorrow for now I'd just drop it because it was too confusing. Whoever made up these reasons about attraction, and feeling things for others must have some major sadistic tendencies going on. "I'm going to go explore the cave a little." I announced as I finished my plate, then set my dishes aside.

"Okay .. Be careful tho!" Takiko called out as I headed deeper into the cave. From there, I went further back into the cave the fire served as my light so I didn't have any problem seeing anything. Surprisingly in the very back of the cave was a hot spring, I'd let the others know as soon as I got back, for now I could use a dip it had been a while since soaking in a hot spring. I shed my clothes then laid Hikitsu's cloak on top of them I'd have to remember to give it back to him later. Once I put my hair up out of the way, I slipped down into the hot water it felt nice on the skin and it would do wonders at warming me up. As I laid back against the wall of the spring, I happened to glance down that's when I saw two black symbols that looked like crests on my wrists. What were they? They hadn't been there before, I thought as I gazed down at my wrists in puzzlement. "They are the seals, that guard your blood." a soft but deep voice replied. I about jumped out of my skin, as I looked up and there standing not to far from the spring was a attractive man with long black hair his eyes were golden, sparkling unnaturally in the dark, while a dark emerald cloak that appeared to be made from velvet, draped over the mystery man's body as it billowed onto the rocky floor.

"Who are you? What do you mean by seals?" I asked. This was just too weird, and I was beyond creeped out by this guy what if he was someone Bo Hui had sent? "I am Hotoku I am the one who watches over you, and I was the one that placed the seals upon your wrists. The seals will protect you, from losing your blood on the night that Bo Hui decides to sacrifice you. I cannot allow you to use your blood to seal the four gods." replied the man. So I was safe then? If that was the case then maybe the others wouldn't have to worry so much now. "Does that mean they cant spill my blood?" I asked hopeful. I really hoped that was the case, my shoulders suddenly felt so much lighter and it wasn't just the cause of the hot spring either. "For now yes the seals will protect you, but don't think that your in the clear yet. They could still find a way to get around the seals, don't worry though because I and your friends will be behind you." said Hotoku as he faded before my eyes. From there I quickly got out of the hot spring, and dressed whether they would believe me or not, I needed to tell them about my encounter with Hotoku. Once I walked back into where everyone else was sitting by the fire I related what had happened.

"What do the seals look like?" asked Uruki. I pulled up my sleeves and allowed them all to see maybe they had seen or heard about them somewhere. "I've never seen anything, like it before but if this Hotoku person is telling the truth it'll be a great help." Hikitsu said quietly. "Not that I'm not grateful, and all but do they not think we're powerful enough to protect Chiyo?" Tomite asked in annoyance. "We're protectors of the priestess, not Chiyo ... so they don't expect us to." Uruki pointed out. I smiled softly to myself, I truly hoped that the seals stayed intact so the others wouldn't have to worry so much over me. It was getting in the way of protecting their priestess, their goal was not to protect me, in fact they really shouldn't seeing how I was sent here to destroy them. "So! I'm still loyal to Takiko, but I also want to protect the one I like!" Tomite grumbled as a blush formed on his face. At hearing him say that, a small blush formed on my own face. "Its fine Uruki's right, I'm sure the seals will help out so you wont have to worry so much." I said softly while trying to hide my own last thing I wanted, was for a argument to break out over me especially when it was the time to relax. "No matter what you say, I'm still going to protect you." Tomite murmured as he stalked off in the direction of the hot spring. I knew he just needed time to cool down, so I wouldn't go after him for now I decided. "Regardless of the seal, or no seal we'll still have to keep our guard up they'll be looking for us either way." Uruki replied. I knew that much was true as well, they wouldn't know about the seal till they saw for themselves. "Yes I know, and I have no desire to be around them again anyways." I replied. From there the conversation ended, and I decided to get some sleep.

Tomite's POV

Currently I was soaking in the hot spring, that Chiyo had found. The seals had been a great idea, but I just felt like I wouldn't be able to protect Chiyo as good as the seals would. True the Genbu had entrusted me with special powers, to protect the priestess. However Chiyo was not that person, it was Takiko ... the seals were placed by this Hotoku person. No doubt he must have been sent by someone close to Genbu, or even the god himself. How could a mere warrior compare, when it came to the powers of a god? I didn't want to look bad, in her eyes that's the last thing I wanted. I already knew I had to protect Takiko, but I also felt it was my duty to protect Chiyo as well. That wouldn't change, if she ended up rejecting me in the end, that's how much I cared about her. I just hoped she didn't think I was angry with her, since I had stalked off like that. I was just a little agitated with Uruki that was all, but that was no surprise since I almost always was.

Normal POV

Hours later I awoke from my sleep, as my eyes came into focus I noticed it was still dark outside. The fire was still going, someone must still be up I thought to myself as I got up from my mat. It was about that time, that I saw Hikitsu standing at the cave's entrance gazing outside. That's when I remembered his cloak, I scooped it up and walked up behind him and draped it over his shoulders. "Here you look like you need, this more than I do thanks for lending it to me earlier." I replied as I walked up beside him. Hikitsu looked over at me, and smiled a little as he replied. "It was no trouble, I'm glad it helped." Before we had gotten to know one another, he never looked like he smiled a lot. He always seemed to have this passive look, yet deep down he looked longingly far off as if he was searching for something or lost in deep thought. My guess was that his younger sister was on his mind always, which is why he rarely talked. Only now he seemed more here with me, and everyone else than in the beginning. "So what are you doing?" I asked casually. "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to watch the weather to see if we'd be delayed, or if we could move on." Hikitsu explained. "How does it look?" I found myself asking. "If it stays this way, we can move on." Hikitsu replied quietly. That was good to hear, we couldn't afford any delays right now, I thought to myself. "Hopefully it will." I said quietly. For most of the day, Hikitsu had been quiet he didn't even say much when the seal was brought up so I couldn't help but wonder if something was getting to him. "Your not too cold are you?" Hikitsu asked moment later. "No I'm fine, its not so cold since you have the fire still going." I replied.

"That's good." Hikitsu replied quietly. About that time was when I started thinking of Tomite's confession again, and I still didn't know what to do. I didn't normally ask for advice, but it was in that moment when I realized that it might not be so bad to hear someone else's opinion. "You know Tomite ... he confessed to me, but I don't know what to say." I said quietly. "I see, it must be difficult for you not knowing what you should do." Hikitsu replied softly. His voice was deep holding a tone of thoughtfulness, as he spoke out my 'problem.' "Not so much, as it worries me that I'll end up hurting him." I replied. It was a rare to find such a good guy as Tomite, the last thing I wanted as to hurt him. He'd done so much for me, some things that I knew I wouldn't be able to repay even if I lived to be a hundred and fifty years old. "I cant tell you, what to do but what I can say is that you should follow your heart. Whatever conclusion, you come to Tomite will stand beside you of that I'm sure." Hikitsu said with slight smile. Hearing him say that, really helped out a lot. Although it didn't make the conflicting emotions go away, it certainly eased some of them. "Thanks, for now I'm going to sleep on it goodnight." I replied as I turned to go back to my mat. "Good night." murmured Hikitsu. From there I laid back down, and decided to get some much needed sleep everything would come together tomorrow I was sure of it.

The next morning I woke up just about the time everyone else was rising, the weather had warmed up a little, it was no longer snowing so we could set out. From there I helped Takiko pack up while the guys loaded everything on the horses, once everything was ready, I got up on Tomite's horse. It was about that time, when I remembered the dagger Hikitsu had given me I hadn't been able to use it last time. But this time I would if I had to, I leaned over the horse and took it out from my bag, then when I made sure no one ws looking I fixed it at my thigh. "Not that I was looking ... or anything but why did you take your dagger out?" Tomite asked as his face turned bright red. "You better not have peaked, and I want have it close to defend myself should the time arise." I replied. The sun had barely even risen over the horizon, and already I was blushing sheesh! That and I wondered if Tomite did catch a glimpse of my skin. The only other one who had seen me naked was Hikitsu, and both times were purely platonic. On the other hand as I said the second part, my voice was more controlled than usual, hoping that Tomite got that I meant what I said. "Not that I don't admire that, but you wont have to because I'll protect you." Tomite said. A smile spread over my lips, as I heard him say that back in my world during the middle ages he would have been called knight. But no matter how chivalrous Tomite was, I couldn't be the helpless princess who cried out, to the prince, or knight to save her.

"Thank you, but I refuse to allow you to protect me all the time, I have to learn to defend myself." I replied softly but firmly. I wasn't trying to be rude, but I couldn't always rely on Tomite to save me. "She'll need to learn sometime, you cant always baby her." Uruki replied as he rode up beside us. I wouldn't have quite put it that way, no matter it was straight to the point I couldn't help but shoot the brunette a grateful smile. "I'm not babying her! Its just I want her to know that I'll be there for her when times get rough." Tomite said defensively. "Thanks I appreciate it. However I need to stand up for myself ... but if things get out of hand then you can step in if you want." I replied reassuringly. If anything I knew that would at least settle the argument between the two, who were always at each other's throats. From there Tomite just nodded and the whole subject was dropped. Since that was settled, I decided to just relax and enjoy the nice weather and the surroundings. We were still in the mountains, and by the looks of it we would be in them for a while still yet. Since it wasn't too cold, it wouldn't be too bad I figured.


	13. Chapter 13

A while later after we got out of the mountains we stopped for a quick break. So the horses could rest and get a drink of water. It was warmer now, for that I was grateful the whole areas was lush and colorful not to mention the air was warm and fresh. It was well into the afternoon, but yet it was still nice. About that time I spotted Tomite walking my way, it was then I remembered I had to give him my answer. "Hey Chiyo, Takiko wanted me to tell you, that she'll cook dinner tonight. So you don't have to worry with helping, just relax." Tomite said as he was walking up to me. "Oh I see okay …. mind walking with me for a bit?" I asked. From there I turned, and started walking along the river bank. I heard the sound of the rocks clanking together, as Tomite stepped on them. I wanted to honestly tell him, how I felt with no one else around. I'd be too embarrassed to say anything with anyone else there. "So you wanted to talk, to me?" Tomite stated after a few moments of silence passed. I stayed quiet for a few moments, collecting my thoughts as I did.

Finally once we reached a spot, where the river split off, down another path I turned around. "Yes I wanted to give you a honest answer, to your question. I think you're the nicest guy I know, you're strong, and brave." I started. "But?" Tomite asked quietly. I took a deep breath preparing myself for what I was about to say."But I can only see you as a friend. I'm sorry I don't have feelings for you like that." I replied. It was a rather tough decision to make, especially since Tomite was such a great guy. But I owed it to myself, and to him to be honest about my feelings. My eyes met Tomite's brown ones, trying to see his reaction. "Ah that so? Oh well cant be helped, we can just stay friends." Tomite replied with his usual goofy grin. At the sound of that, I was relieved that he had took it well. "Thanks for understanding." I said. With that I gave him a quick hug then headed off in the other direction. I figured now he would want some time to himself, so I left without another word. I'm sure in time that, he'd meet someone who was better off for him, than I was.

Right now I doubted a relationship would be any good for me. Especially with the current situation at hand. Besides for the moment I didn't think there was anyone I liked. After a while of walking, I finally came back to where everyone else was at save Tomite. "Oh good you're back, where's Tomite? We're about to head out to cover more ground before night fall." Takiko asked. "Oh um he wanted to be by himself, so I left him down by the river." I explained. It was about that time that Hikitsu headed in the other direction. "I'll go get him." he called over his shoulder.

Tomite's POV

I was walking back and forth, up and down the river bank. I was trying to collect myself before I went back to the others. Mainly I just didn't want Chiyo to see me down, and feel guilty about rejecting me. I didn't want to trouble her, after all I had said I would still be her friend. The sound of pebbles getting kicked, had me looking up. Heading towards me was Hikitsu he must have guessed what was going on. "Hey Hikitsu, what's up?" I asked casually. Even though I already suspected he knew that, didn't mean I wanted to tell him just yet. "We're leaving, and I came to get you." Hikitsu said as he stopped in front of me. "Oh I see heh, Uruki cant sit still one damn minute." I muttered as I half chuckled to myself. At this moment I was doing anything, to keep from showing my obvious depression. But somehow I had a feeling that with Hikitsu it wouldn't work that easily.

From there we started walking along the river back towards, where the others were. "She turned you down." Hiktsu stated. At this I stiffened a bit, but continued walking. Like Uruki maybe even more so he was always so blunt, and quick to get to the point. "How did you know?" I asked trying to keep the conversation going. After all these years, it was still amazing how, well my best friend knew me. "It wasn't hard to guess, what with the way Chiyo, and you were acting." Hikitsu replied. So she was feeling guilty then? Damn and here I didn't want her feeling like she had to accept my request. Don't get me wrong I would have been thrilled if she had, although I knew all to well you couldn't force your feelings on another, nor could you make them fall in love with you. "Ha,ha, yeah I was shot down but there's no reason for her to be down." I said sheepishly as I rubbed the back of my head. My eyes averted down to the bank of the river, trying not to look so disheartened by having been rejected. I knew Chiyo didn't reject me because of my being a celestial warrior, no she had already accepted that part of me. Although knowing she didn't share my feelings which steadily grew as the days went by, I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt like hell right about now. "Chiyo's just like that, she's a caring person a lot like our miko. Its only natural for her to feel like she's done something unforgivable." Hikitsu said his eye averted towards the sky.

As I looked up and over towards my best friend,he had this refreshed calm look about him. A small smile was spread about his lips, as he spoke of Chiyo …. and didn't I just hate knowing this? My eyes went slightly dark with jealously yes I was this childish, to be so petty that I'd have to feel jealous of Hikitsu for liking Chiyo too. "Yeah I know, she's …. well she's great." I replied quietly doing my best not to let him see my ill feelings towards him. About that time we reached camp everything had been packed up, all that left to do was mount our horses and ride out. Uruki and Takiko were already on their mount Chiyo,was over by Hikitsu's horse petting its fur, her eyebrow was furrowed a trouble looked touched her soft facial features. Swearing under my breath I stalked over to my own horse, I'd ended up causing her more trouble by confessing than anything else. I knew I should have just stayed quiet, and yet the man in me just wanted to have my feelings returned.

Normal POV

What felt like hours later which in reality was,only a few short minutes Hikitsu, and Tomite finally returned to camp. I got caught up in petting Hikitsu's stallion, its black fur was thick yet so soft at the same time. I wanted to distract myself so I wouldn't let anyone else,know how much I was kicking myself for hurting Tomite. Maybe I shouldn't feel this down, since it couldn't be helped that I didn't like the dark haired teen. However that's not how I was, to merely brush it off as something that could not be helped. At the same time I didn't want the others, to see my outer exterior thus causing them to worry in the end. "Will you be riding with me then?" came the soft sound of the blond warrior's voice. Blinking I came out of my thoughts, and turned my eyes up towards Hikitsu who was mounting the horse as I stood there looking up at him. "If it wouldn't be any trouble, then yes." I replied deciding that it would be less awkward as well. It seemed cruel to ride with Tomite, after having all but shot him down. Hikitsu reached down his hand extending towards mine, so that he would be able to help me up on the horse.

Clasping his large hand I allowed myself,to be pulled up and seated in front of the older man. Not long after that Hikitsu willed his horse to go, as Uruki and Takiko set out ahead of us followed by Tomite. As we rode out leaving our campsite behind, I kept my eyes straight so that I wouldn't risk meeting with the dark haired teen's. If I saw the pained looked in his eyes, at that moment I wouldn't be able to say anything. I was afraid I'd just stare, in the end annoying Tomite where he snapped at me without meaning to. Not that I didn't feel that I didn't deserve to be snapped at, for some part of myself believed he'd have the right. Oh sure maybe the real answer was, that I hadn't done anything wrong and true I hadn't. I'd turned him down that was something you did, when you didn't care for the person in the way they did for you. It was completely normal and happened everywhere, not just in my time period. I knew this and yet that still didn't make me feel any better, than I did the moment I opened my mouth to tell him, that I didn't return his feelings. Funny how it takes coming to another world, when you're down on your luck .. really makes you think. In ways coming here had changed me, for before I wouldn't have thought much,about declining someone asking me out.

Nor could I say that I was ever this caring, or worried for a group of people back home. Constantly I was living a stressful life, having to cater to a perfect aunt who was obsessed with my making above average grades. Having to make myself look perfect, because I thought if I did then Sai would only look at me. That we'd end up together, go to collage me in the school of my aunt's dreams. And him either with me or at a collage near by. Then we'd eventually get married, perhaps have a couple of kids and grow old together. It was a cliché dream that every girl, at one point or another has a had in her lifetime. Living in a naïve world wasn't all that bad, until everything came crashing down as you realized that reality hit you in the ass. Making you open your eyes to the way of the one, and what was really there and not in some fantasy land that you created for yourself. Losing Sai had done that for me, opened my eyes and though it hurt like hell .. less now than hurting Tomite had. I was thankful to the boy who had cheated on me with a rich girl, who probably had problems of her own. Because for it wasn't for him I would have never, found true friends even if I did have to cross time and space to be here with them.

It was all worth it, if at the end of the day I was sleeping out under the stars with nothing but irreplaceable friends surrounding me in a semicircle. Leaning back against Hikitsu, I willed myself to relax so that the muscles that made me stiff could unwind. There was just something about being around, the silvery blond haired celestial warrior, that put me at ease more than anything else. I wouldn't dare utter the words out loud, it was another way I was selfish .. for wanting to keep the thought to myself. "We're going to be going further away from the north, we can lose them for a while if we do that." Uruki's voice sounded throughout the area, breaking the silence that had become all too void. "How far away?" I turned in the direction of his and Takiko's horse. It seemed like a logical choice, if we could put distance between us and Qu dong. (As I came to know, that was where the men that were wanting to sacrifice me were from was called.) Then there was at least a little hope, at coming up with a formidable plain. "I was thinking we could go south to Hong nan, the land in which the god Suzaku is said to look over." Uruki said throwing the idea out there, for anyone to disagree with. I had a feeling however, he'd rather not have anyone disagree with him, but that was the wind user for you. "If we're going to hide anywhere, we should go to the west. They'll expect us not to go there, because its closer to their territory." Tomite replied, trying to reason. The sound of the voice almost made me flinch, for some unknown reason. The tone however was not harsh, or even remotely depressed the dark haired warrior actually sounded determined. Which is what kept me from flinching back against Hikitsu, like I would have if he'd snapped. "That may be so Tomite, but what if they decided to check in Sailo first?" the sound of Hikitsu's voice filling my ears. I didn't have to look up to know that his face too was somber, with reason as he talked with his best friend. Something told me that it was his way, of helping Tomite from having a break down, or getting agitated by every little thing Uruki said. "Exactly which is why I think we should go south. If only for a little while, it'll be change of pace." the wind user spoke up. I said nothing only listened to how everyone would debate on this, it was probably for the best that I kept my opinions to myself for the moment anyways.


End file.
